Lawliet Family
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: "Baiklah, semuanya, hari ini kita akan mendapat 4 murid baru"/"Aku Ryuk Kurogane, kelas 12-B, ketua geng di Daikoku"/"Namaku Rem Kurogane, kakak kembar Ryuk, kelas 12-B, mantan ketua berandalan cewek"/"Aku tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, L"/Akhirnya BMMN sekolah!/L & Hideki bertanding tenis/Chapter 3 UPDATE!/ LLight/yaoi/ WARNING!
1. Day 01: Anak!

**Lawliet Family**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: SLASH Yaoi, AU, gaje, maybe typo, OOC banget, humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya**

* * *

**Summary:**

Bagaimana jadinya kalau L dan Light menikah dan memiliki 4 anak (adopsi)? Ditambah lagi anak-anak adopsi itu adalah Mello, Matt, Near, dan Beyond? Bagaimana Light bisa mengasuh keempat anaknya yang memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda? Dan bagaimana pula Matt, Mello, Beyond, dan Near bisa menghadapi _'ibu'_ mereka yang tenyata memiliki kepribadian ganda yang menyeramkan?

L pun berada dalam masalah karena pada kenyataannya banyak cowok-cowok lain yang mengincar _'istri'_ tercintanya termasuk artis populer, Hideki Ryuga, yang membuat panda jadi-jadian itu harus ekstra menjaga Light.

Ah, sepertinya banyak kejadian aneh dan konyol dari sebuah keluarga yang beranggotakan 6 manusia abnormal _(#author digebukin)_ ini. Kisah tentang keluarga Lawliet dimulai~

* * *

**Note (perubahan umur dan tanggal lahir karakter- mungkin nanti ada tambahan lagi):**

**L Lawliet: 30 tahun **

**Light Lawliet (Yagami): 23 tahun ( _(A/N: L pedo~ L pedo~ #ditendang L)_**

**Beyond Lawliet (Birthday) / Rue Ryuuzaki: 15 tahun (21 Januari *tanggal diambil dari tanggal kematian B)**

**Matt Lawliet / Mail Jeevas: 15 tahun (1 Februari)**

**Mello Lawliet / Mihael Keehl: 15 tahun (13 Desember)**

**Near Lawliet / Nate River: 13 tahun (24 Agustus)**

**Hideki Ryuga: 25 tahun (14 Maret)  
**

* * *

**Day 01: Anak?!**

* * *

"Kau ingin punya anak?"

L hanya mengangguk saat_ 'istri'_ tercintanya bertanya dengan nada heran bercampur terkejut itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" kata Light, mengingat usia pernikahan mereka baru 3 hari, "Lagipula, kita kan sama-sama..._ laki-laki_"

L mengangguk lagi sambil memakan puding karamelnya tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Light yang syok dan memucat itu

"Kau tahu kan diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa melahirkan" kata Light sedikit memekik

L mengangguk lagi, membuat Light hampir saja menjadi 'Kira' dan _memukul 'suami'_nya tercinta sampai koma

"Karena itu aku ingin mengadopsi anak, maaf tidak membicarakan ini kepadamu, tetapi aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelum kita menikah... lagipula aku sudah mendapat 4 anak yang jenius yang mungkin cocok dengan kita, beruntung Watari mendirikan panti asuhan untuk anak-anak jenius" kata L

"Oh, pantas... eh, 4?! 4 ANAK?!" pekik Light syok

Dan beruntung L buru-buru menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli mendadak, "Iya, 4, mereka sangat jenius, dan merupakan calon-calon penerusku"

"Oke, oke... lalu kapan anak-anak itu akan datang ke rumah kita yang baru jadi itu... kita termasuk anak-anak itu tidak mau menetap di rumah orangtuaku berhubung kaulah yang mencari nafkah, L!" kata Light

"Besok, pukul 9 pagi sudah di bandara, Watari akan menjemput mereka dan kemungkinan mereka akan sampai di rumah baru kita pukul 09.30, usahakan kau datang sebelum pukul 10" kata L

Light hanya mengangguk, lalu menghampiri pintu kamarnya, "Apakah mereka juga diundang?" kata Light sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, yang ternyata ada 3 orang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan Light dan L di kamar Light

Dan ketiga orang itu langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan ternyata si pelaku adalah keluarga Light sendiri, Soichiro, Sachiko, dan Sayu Yagami.

"Ehehehehe..." kata mereka bertiga sambil menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal, "Ketahuan ya..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan di sini, sih?! Seenaknya menguping pembicaraan orang!" kata Light sinis sambil memandang keluarganya dengan tatapan mematikan- sudah dipastikan ia sedang dalam mode _'Kira'_

"Ahahaha, itu..." Sachiko bangkit dan berbicara dengan gugup, lalu ia menyikut rusuk suaminya

"Ka- kami hanya lewat kok, dan tiba-tiba mendengar kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu, dan, yahh..." alasan Soichiro gugup,

"Lupakan soal itu, nii-chan, ngomong-ngomong, boleh tahu ngga siapa yang akan nii-san adopsi?!" tanya Sayu antusias, seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainan baru, woy, ingat, umur lu udah 20 tahun!

Light hanya mendelik pada L, "Tanyakan saja pada _nii-san**mu**_" kata Light kesal, kenapa dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan _'nii-chan'_ sedangkan L dipanggil dengan sebutan_ 'nii-san'_? Hidup memang tragis

"Jadi nii-san, siapa yang kau adopsi?" kata Sayu semangat

"Itu rahasia, aku sudah mempersiapkannya sebagai kejutan untuk Light-_koi_" kata L sambil menatap Light lekat-lekat, membuat objek tatapan si panda jadi-jadian itu salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah

"Tapi kau kan sudah bilang akan mengadopsi anak pada nii-chan, jadi itu bukan kejutan lagi dong" kata Sayu

"Memang sih, tapi yang kumaksud dengan kejutan, tapi anak-anak yang menjadi kejutan, mereka bukan anak-anak yang sembarang kupilih, mereka mendapat 4 peringkat teratas di Wammy House, dan salah satunya akan jadi penerusku" kata L, "Dan tiga lainnya sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing"

"Entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat kalau mereka semua sama anehnya denganmu" guman Light merinding, bersama orang yang seperti L (entah dari keanehan mereka atau kejeniusan mereka) sudah membuat Light lelah, apalagi kalau ada 5 orang dengan tipe yang sama, Light bisa mati muda.

"Jadi ga sabar nunggu besok, kaa-san, tou-san, ayo kita siap-siap untuk makan malam besok di rumah baru pengantin baru kita~" kata Sayu sambil menarik tangan orangtuanya dan segera pergi dari kamar Light.

Saat ketiga _pengganggu_ pergi, Light langsung men_deathglare_ L

"Awas kalau bocah-bocah yang kau adopsi selalu membuat masalah!" kata Light penuh ancaman

"Aku tidak jamin" kata L kalem sambil menjilati sisa krim kue di piringnya, mengabaikan Light yang udah dalam mode Kira yang siap memutilasi L kapan saja.

* * *

Sementara itu di Wammy House,

"KAMI BEREMPAT AKAN DIADOPSI?!"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membahana badai ke seluruh ruangan panti

Beruntung, 4 orang yang satu ruangan dengan si pelaku itu sudah menutup mereka rapat-rapat agar tidak tuli mendadak- atau lebih parahnya terkena serangan jantung

Pemuda berambut pirang yang notabene si pelaku itu tidak memperdulikan teriakannya yang begitu keras (dan hampir menghancurkan kaca di seluruh panti) malah asik berteriakan ria sambil loncat-loncat gaje

"Yes, diadopsi! Apalagi diadopsi sama L! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah L-_san_!" kata si pirang- Mello girang

"Cih, cuma ketemu L doang" kata si rambut merah- Matt sambil memainkan PSP-nya dengan serius, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk menghisap rokoknya

"Padahal aku dan L kan hampir mirip, cuma warna mata dan sifat kami aja yang beda, lagian aku juga udah mulai bosan ngeliat panda jadi-jadian itu" kata duplikat panda jadi-jadian- Beyond sambil menjilati selai strawberry di jarinya, rupanya ia ngga nyadar telah menghina dirinya sendiri, kan dia mirip dengan L, tapi menyebut L dengan panda jadi-jadian, berarti Beyond juga panda jadi-jadian dong _#author ditimpuk pake toples selai strawberry_

"Kekanak-kanakan" kata bocah albino- Near sambil mengacak lagi _puzzle_ yang baru ia selesaikan dan menyusunnya kembali

Sedangkan Roger hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan unik 4 anak asuhnya yang memiliki kejeniusan yang setara dengan L

"Baiklah, kalau kalian setuju, besok pagi kalian berangkat ke Jepang" kata Roger sambil memberikan 4 tiket dan passport

"JEPANG?!" pekik Matt terkejut, sampai-sampai rokok yang sedang ia hisap jatuh ke rambut Near yang membuat Near kalang kabut nyari air dikarenakan rambutnya hampir terbakar semua

"Matt, kau tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu, kali" kata Beyond

"Roger, maksudmu Jepang yang merupakan negara yang memiliki game yang banyak dan unik itu, yang merupakan tempat lahirnya Anime! _Yes_, kita ke Jepang!" kata Matt yang tiba-tiba loncat-loncat gaje kayak Mello

"Dasar otaku" guman Near yang sudah menyelamatkan rambut dombanya dari api.

* * *

Besoknya, pukul 9 pagi di bandara di Jepang,

"AKHIRNYA KITA SAMPAI!" teriak Mello yang membuat penghuni(?) bandara menoleh ke arah si blondie tersebut

"Ngga usah teriak kali" kata Beyond sambil memakan sandwich selai strawberry

"_Game, game, game_... pokoknya aku harus beli _game_ yang bagus!" guman Matt antusias

"Menggelikan, kenapa aku harus bersama 3 orang idiot yang tidak tau tata krama" kata Near sambil memainkan rubiknya

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Watari, ya?! Padahal aku udah ngga sabar ketemu ibu baru kita!" kata Mello celingak-celinguk, dan akhirnya menemukan si pengasuh L itu

"Saya sudah menunggu anda semua, mari kita segera naik ke mobil dan pergi ke rumah baru kalian" kata Watari membungkuk hormat

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita segera pergi!" kata Mello semangat sambil menarik tangan Watari dan pergi menuju tempat parkir, sedangkan Matt, Beyond, dan Near harus segera mengejar Mello yang memiliki kecepatan kuda itu.

* * *

Di suatu rumah bergaya eropa berlantai dua- rumah baru L dan Light, pukul 09.30

"Jadi _kaa-san_ baru kita belum ada di sini ya..." kata Mello lesu, padahal ia ingin sekali melihat ibu barunya

"Aku akan menjemput dia, kalian jaga rumah, jangan mengacak-acak" jawab L datar sambil keluar rumah, meninggalkan Mello yang udah cemberut.

"Ugh, padahal aku penasaran dengan _kaa-san_ baru kita~" kata Mello lesu

"Sebentar lagi juga datang kok" kata Matt sambil memainkan PSP-nya

"Err, nama _kaa-san_ baru kita siapa, ya? Aku lupa" kata Mello

"Bodoh" ejek Near dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Mello

"Kalau tidak salah sih namanya... Tsuki Yagami" kata Beyond

"Namanya agak aneh" kata Matt

"Pasti orangnya cantik, dari namanya saja bisa dibilang sangat keibuan" kata Mello sambil mengkhayal rupa ibu barunya

"Tsuki, artinya bulan, dan Yagami artinya Dewa Malam- kalau tidak salah... sepertinya perkataan Mello benar" kata Matt "Mungkin ibu baru kita sangat cantik, keibuan, tidak suka marah, dan perhatian"

"Mungkin memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang cantik, dan mata berwarna biru yang meneduhkan" kata Mello menerawang

"Tapi aku heran, kok ada gitu cewek yang mau sama L" kata Matt

Dan mendapat respon anggukan dari ketiga saudaranya itu,

"Sungguh aneh ada yang mau dengan panda jadi-jadian itu" kata Mello

"Jangan-jangan cewek itu dipelet L" kata Beyond ngaco

"Atau mungkin gadis itu mata duitan, mungkin gadis itu sudah tahu rahasia L dan kekayaan L" kata Near yang bisa dibilang masuk akal

"Pendapat Near lebih masuk akal dari pendapatmu, B" kata Mello mendelik kesal pada Beyond, sedangkan Beyond tetap kalem memakan selai strawberrynya.

Lalu terdengar suara mobil milik L

"Akhirnya sampai juga" kata seseorang di luar rumah, sontak duo M, Beyond, dan Near segera menoleh ke arah jendela, dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat keluar dari mobil milik L dan menuju bagasi- mengambil barang-barang

"Kukira kaa-san ternyata bukan" kata Mello yang diikuti anggukan dari Beyond, Matt, dan Near,

Lalu, keempat anak tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan memilih kembali ke aktifitas yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

_"L, apakah mereka akan menyukaiku...?"_

Terdengar suara sayup-sayup dan langkah kaki menuju ke ruangan tempat dimana 4 anak _ajaib_ berada

_"Tentu saja, aku yakin 85%" _

_"Tapi itu belum mencapai 100%, Lawliet!" _

_"Mencapai 100% kalau kalian sudah berkenalan"_

_"Dasar panda"_

_"Dasar puding karamel"_

"Itu bukannya suara laki-laki, ya?" kata Mello polos

"Tentu saja dodol, dari suaranya juga ketahuan" kata Near

"Diam kau bocah albino!" kata Mello kesal, Near hanya cuek bebek

"Apakah mungkin laki-laki yang tadi?" kata Beyond

"Kemungkinan besar, iya" kata Matt

"Tapi kok ngga ada suara cewek...?" kata Mello

"Entahlah..." kata Beyond "Atau jangan-jangan..."

Tiba-tiba saja L muncul,

"Ayo masuk, Yagami-_san_" kata L mempersilahkan seseorang masuk

Keempat penerus L itu hanya terpaku dengan ekspresi datar, walaupun didalam hati mereka udah penasaran berat

"Tumben memanggilku seperti itu, L, biasanya kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _'koi'_" kata pemuda berambut cokelat dengan nada sarkastis _(A/N: bener ga nulisnya? #buagh)_

"Jadi, Light-kun ingin kupanggil begitu?" kata L dengan ibu jari dibibirnya yang menyeringai mesum

Seketika L langsung ditimpuk pakai tas ransel milik Light

"Dasar panda mesum!" kata Light kesal

Sedangkan 4 bocah ajaib itu hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan_ 'orangtua'_ mereka.

"Ehem" Beyond berdeham, "L, bisakah kau perkenalkan siapa pemuda yang kau bawa itu?"

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Light Yagami, _'ibu'_ baru kalian" jawab L kalem

Tidak memperdulikan ekspresi anak-anaknya yang syok berat- kecuali Beyond yang hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk, sepertinya ia sudah tahu hal ini

"Bukannya namanya Tsuki Yagami?" kata Mello

Dan tiba-tiba saja terasa aura membunuh di seluruh penjuru ruangan- yang dipastikan itu milik Kira

"Nama kanji_ 'Light'_ ditulis dengan kanji _'Tsuki'_" jawab L

"Kau... seenaknya salah membaca namaku dengan 'Tsuki'!" geram Light- maksud _author_ Kira, sambil melempar gunting-dari-entah-berantah yang melesat menuju Mello, beruntung gunting itu hanya menggores pipi Mello

"HIIIEE!" pekik Mello sambil memeluk Near yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dan... yang ini Kira" kata L kalem

"AAPPAAA?!" pekik Matt, Mello, Near, dan Beyond syok, oke, berita tentang Light yang berkepribadian ganda belum mereka dengar

"Apa-apa gundulmu, cepat kau! (Light nunjuk Mello) Sujud dan meminta maaf kepadaku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" perintah- ancam Kira sambil mengambil kapak milik _author_

Dan buru-buru Mello sembah sujud di kaki Light sambil berkata 'Maaf' ribuan kali, sedangkan Light hanya tertawa iblis

L, Matt, Near, dan Beyond _sweatdrop_. Oh, _god,_ kesadisan Light- maksudnya Kira, bisa melebihi kesadisan Beyond, nih.

* * *

Oke, back to the story.

"Ehem, jadi... ini _ibu_ baru kami? Aku tidak menyangka" kata Beyond agak syok dengan kejadian tadi

Sedangkan Light hanya diam dengan wajah memerah karena malu

"Ja- jadi... apakah kalian akan menerimaku...?" tanya Light malu-malu kucing(?)

Matt, Mello, Near, dan Beyond langsung nge-_blush_ melihat tingkah ibu mereka yang dibilang... _cute_? Oke, sepertinya author baru saja mendapat _'sharingan'_ dari _panda_

"Um... mungkin ka- kami bisa..." jawab Mello tiba-tiba gugup

"Syukurlah..." kata Light menghela nafas lega seperti ia baru saja dimaafkan suaminya karena selingkuh _(#author ditendang)_

"Um... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" kata Matt mem-_pause_ PSPnya sambil mengacungkan tangan

"Apa?"

"Bukankah Kira itu yang telah membantai penjahat-penjahat di Jepang dengan sangat sadis itu?" kata Matt disertai anggukan dari Near, Beyond, dan Mello

Light kembali ke mode Kira-nya dan men_deathglare_ L

"Bukannya kau berjanji akan merahasiakan hal itu, namaku tidak di_publish_ di dunia, kan? Lalu mengapa bocah-bocah ini bisa tahu?" kata Kira mengancam

L langsung salah tingkah, "Err, kayaknya aku pernah memberitahukan tentang identitasmu itu deh... er, saat aku dalam jalan buntu mengungkap kasus itu..." kata L sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya

"L... tidak ada manisan malam ini!" ancam Kira

"Hiieee, jangan! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa makanan manis! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Kira-_chan_!" rengek L sambil memeluk boneka panda yang mirip dengannya(?)

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli" jawab Kira dingin

Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sebuah ide di otak jenius L, lalu L pun menyeringai mesum ke arah Light- Kira, yang membuat bulu kuduk Kira merinding,_ 'Firasat buruk'_ batinnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan makan _puding karamel_ malam ini" kata L menyeringai,

Sontak saja Kira langsung mengikat L ke sebuah roket dan roket itu segera meluncur ke Pluto.

Sekali lagi Matt, Beyond, Near, dan Mello _sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Jadi, perkenalkan diri kalian?" kata Light yang udah _normal_ kembali

"Aku duluan, boleh?" kata Beyond

"Oke" kata Near

"Namaku, Beyond Birthday a.k.a BB/B, nama asliku Rue Ryuuzaki, 15 tahun, 21 Januari, pembunuh psikopat, suka makanan manis termasuk selai strawberry" kata Beyond

Light hanya mengangguk, _'Rupanya, selain fisiknya yang sama, kesukaan mereka juga sama, hanya saja pekerjaan dan sifat yang membedakan, matanya juga berbeda'_ batin Light

"Lalu, aku" kata Matt mengangkat tangannya, "Matt, nama asli Mail Jeevas, 15 tahun, 1 Februari, seorang_ hacker_ dan _sniper_ handal, suka main game dan merokok"

"Lalu, aku" kata Mello menyeringai sambi mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke meja, "Mello, nama asli Mihael Keehl, 15 tahun, 13 Desember, seorang bos mafia dan penembak jitu, aku suka makan cokelat"

"Dan, aku" kata Near mengangkat tangan, "Near, nama asli Nate River, 13 tahun, 24 Agustus, penerus L, kegemaranku bermain dengan robot-robotan atau memecahkan _puzzle_"

"Lalu, aku adalah L, nama asliku adalah L Lawliet, 30 tahun, 31 Oktober, detektif, aku suka makanan manis, nyo" kata L

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, panda!" geram Light yang membuat L pundung dipojokan.

"Sekarang_ kaa-san_ harus memperkenalkan diri _kaa-san_!" kata Mello mendesak

"Baiklah, namaku Kira, Light Yagami adalah nama asliku, 23 tahun, 28 Februari, asisten detektif L sekaligus pembunuh- walaupun sudah tidak aktif lagi, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis" kata Light.

"Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan baik" kata Watari yang tiba-tiba datang sambil mendorong troli penuh makanan manis, yang jelas-jelas saja langsung diserbu L, Beyond, dan Mello (khusus Mello, ia hanya mengambil yang ada cokelatnya aja)

"Watari-_san_, kenapa anda masih berada di sini?!" kata Light agak kesal, pasalnya, ia baru saja menyuruh Watari untuk pensiun menjaga L dan kembali ke Wammy House,

"Saya hanya mengantarkan pesanan L" kata Watari polos

"Ugh, Watari-_san_, anda seharusnya berada di Wammy House, kalau tentang menjaga L aku bisa melakukannya, lagipula L selalu manja pada anda, dan sekarang sudah waktunya si panda itu dewasa!" kata Light, sebenarnya ia kesal dengan Watari yang selalu menyuguhkan makanan manis pada L, padahal kebanyakan makan makanan manis bisa terkena diabetes,

"Tapi, Light-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya Watari-_san_ harus pensiun, ingat umur, Watari-_san_!" kata Light sambil mengepak barang-barang milik Watari dan segera menendang Watari keluar dari rumah.

"Dasar anak muda tidak tahu diuntung!" maki Watari yang sudah berada di luar rumah, "Hm, kembali ke Wammy House, ahh, setidaknya aku punya waktu berduaan lagi dengan Roger tercinta~"

Dan saat itu juga Watari pergi ke bandara dan segera terbang ke Inggris dengan perasaan riang gembira.

Dasar kakek-kakek, ingat umur woy!

* * *

Kembali ke kediaman keluarga Lawliet,

"Kamar ada di lantai 2, kalian bisa pilih sendiri" kata Light saat berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat rumah barunya bersama keempat anaknya

"Tapi... kami sudah terbiasa tidur bersama" kata Mello

"Hanya kamar khusus untuk kami yang memiliki 4 kasur bertingkat" kata Matt yang masih tetap fokus dengan PSPnya

"Sepertinya kalian benar-benar dekat, ya" kata Light "Padahal kalian kan rival"

"Begitulah, mungkin karena kami jenius sehingga obrolan kami terkadang nyambung- kecuali dengan Mello" kata Near yang langsung di_deathglare_ sama Mello

"Hm, tapi kalian sudah besar, seharusnya tidur terpisah, terlebih lagi kalian sudah mulai punya privasi" kata Light, ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya menyembunyikan banyak majalah porno untuk jaga-jaga suatu hari nanti

"Seharusnya... lagipula tidur berempat di satu ruangan menyesakkan, Beyond selalu menyimpan pisau dan toples-toples berisi cairan dan beberapa organ manusia yang ia bunuh, Matt selalu menyimpan semua kaset ps-nya sampai-sampai bisa disusun seperti istana- ditambah lagi hobi Matt yang suka merokok membuat kamar penuh asap rokok yang tidak sehat, sedangkan Mello selalu menyimpan banyak cokelat" kata Near

"Dan kau selalu menyimpan semua_ puzzle_ serta robot-robotanmu itu!" ejek Mello kesal,

"Setidaknya kalau kita punya kamar yang terpisah-pisah, kita bisa lebih leluasa menyimpan benda kesayangan kita" kata Beyond, yang tengah berpikir akan membantai siapa lagi dan apa yang akan ia ambil dari korbannya sebagai_ 'oleh-oleh'_

"Beruntung _tou-san_ sudah menyiapkan kamar yang sesuai dengan hobi kita" kata Matt,

"Sayangnya si panda itu lagi asik-asik memecahkan kasus lain di ruang kerjanya" kata Light kesal, "Dasar, detektif maniak!" racaunya

MMNB _sweatdrop_ melihat ibu mereka meracau tidak jelas, hhh, L kalau sudah ada kasus, maka si panda itu tidak akan berhenti sampai kabut menghilang dan kebenaran terungkap.

* * *

Saat malam harinya,

"Jadi... ini anak kalian?" kata Sachiko sambil menatap MMNB dengan agak... yah...

Sedangkan MMNB hanya sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing di meja makan

"Jangan dipikirkan, _kaa-san_, mereka memang tidak banyak bicara, kecuali yang pirang- Mello kalau lagi marah" kata Light tersenyum

Sedangkan Mello hanya mendengus kesal sambil memakan makan malamnya (yang penuh dengan warna-warni sayuran bautan_ 'ibu'_ tercintanya) dengan setengah hati

Eh, bukan Mello saja yang memakan makan malam kali ini dengan setengah hati, ternyata L, Beyond, Matt, dan Near juga ga suka dengan menu makanan malam ini, secara gitu, mereka jarang makan sayur-sayuran, _author_ sebenarnya ga suka juga sih _(LBMMN: TERUS KENAPA LOE NYURUH KITA MAKAN SAYURAN, AUTHOR GEBLEK! #gebukin author)_

"Ternyata anak yang kalian adopsi imut-imut ya!" kata Sayu senang, senang punya keponakan 2 seme, 2 uke yang keliatan cocok banget, dasar fujo _(Matt: loe juga fujo, author!)_

Tentu saja yang paling senang adalah Near, secara umurnya baru 13 tahun dan masih imut-imut banget (bikin author gemes pengen ngejambak rambutnya_ #ditimpuk pake Gundam_),

Sedangkan yang paling dongkol adalah Mello, tentu saja dia kesal, masa umurnya yang udah 15 tahun masih dibilang imut? Emangnya dia cewek! Walaupun rambutnya panjang sebahu, itu kan berarti bukan berarti dia mirip perempuan! Memangnya tampang _uke_nya keliatan banget, apa?! _(A/N: Tapi, Mels, waktu baca komik DN dan ngeliat loe pertama kali, gw pikir loe cewek #ditembak)_

Sedangkan Beyond dan Matt masih kalem- eh, tunggu! Muka mereka terlihat pucat banget, pasti karena mereka maksain diri makan bayam dan brokoli, hhh, kacian~ _#author ditusuk_

"Kenapa kita harus makan sayuran sih? Aku kan... ngga suka makan sayuran" kata L ga kuat, dia langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan muntah, lalu balik lagi ke meja makan

"Kau! (Light nunjuk L) sama anak-anakmu ini! (Light nunjuk Beyond, Matt, Mello, Near) Selalu dimanjain sama Watari dan Roger, sekarang sudah waktunya kalian dewasa dan menerima apa yang kumasak kalau kalian tidak mau mati kelaparan!" ancam Kira sambil ngacungin pisau makan

"Hiee, berarti ngga ada akan makanan manis setiap hari!" kata Beyond ngeri

"Ada, tapi porsinya kukurangi! Pokoknya kalian semua hanya boleh makan satu toples makanan manis dalam 3 hari, pemakaian gula dalam minuman juga akan kukurangi! Dan tidak boleh sering makan _junk food_!" kata Kira sambil men_deathglare_ satu persatu anak-anaknya

"Tapi kami takkan tahan kalau cuma makan satu toples makanan manis dalam 3 hari" kata L merajuk

"Masa bodo, itu sudah keputusanku!" kata Kira

"Light- eh, Kira, err, itu bukannya agak keterlaluan?" kata Soichiro takut-takut

"Tapi ini sudah keputusan mutlakku,_ tou-san_!" kata Kira sambil menggebrak meja, membuat meja makan agak berguncang, "Lagipula kebanyakan makan makanan manis bisa membuatmu terkena diabetes!"

Soichiro langsung menciut setelah 'disembur' anak sulungnya itu, hhh, entah kenapa harga dirinya sebagai inspektur kepolisian langsung pergi entah kemana jika sudah berhadapan dengan anak sulungnya.

"Hhh, benar-benar Light" guman Sachiko kalem

"Khukhukhu, keluarga yang menarik" kata Sayu dengan tawa, _wait_... suara tawanya mirip Ryuk O_O"

"Tapi, Light-_chan_/_kaa-san_..." kata LBMMN, "Kami takkan bisa hidup kalau begitu caranya..."

"... dan aku takkan bisa memecahkan kasus kalau kekurangan asupan manisan untuk asupan otakku" rengek L

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula ini demi kesehatan kalian sendiri, apa kalian mau mati cepat, hah?!" bentak Kira, membuat LBMMN saling berpelukan kayak Teletubbies

"Light- Kira-_chan_/_kaa-san_... sangat menakutkan" guman LBMMN ngeri.

* * *

Disaat keluarga Yagami pulang, di kamar duo L,

"Light-_chan_, kau tega sekali pada suamimu ini~" rengek L

"Biarin" kata Light ketus sambil menarik selimut lalu tidur dengan membelakangi L

"Light-_chan_~" panggil L, tetapi tidak digubris sama Light

Tiba-tiba L menyeringai mesum, lalu dia segera melingkari tangannya ke pinggul sang istri tercinta

"Light-chan~" panggil L dengan suara nakal di telinga Light, membuat Light merinding dan membatu seketika

"Lepas, L..." kata Light sambil melepas pelukan L, sayang usahanya sia-sia, malahan tangan mesum L sedang asik menyusup ke balik piyama Light dan memainkan 'sesuatu' di dada Light

"Light-_chan_, tak apa jika jatah makanan manisku berkurang, asalkan aku bisa memakan _puding karamel_ku tercinta setiap malam~" kata L sambil menjilat telinga Light, "Toh, saat malam pertama kita di rumahmu, kita tidak bisa melakukan _'itu'_ karena takut menganggu yang lain, dan aku sudah membuat kamar ini kedap suara, jadi takkan ada yang bisa mengganggu kita dan kau bisa teriak sepuasmu~"

Light segera membalikkan badan, "Da- dasar mesum!"

L merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan borgol lalu menyeringai, "Sudah waktunya bermain, Light-_chan_~"

_'TIDAAAAAK!'_ jerit batin Light (dan Kira) ngeri,

Dan kejadian selanjutnya tidak _author_ lanjutkan karena takut akan merubah fict ini menjadi _rating_ M dan author juga ga bisa nulis lemon, dan juga, kalian bebas membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan L pada Light.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hai, hai semuanya!**

**Hahaha, saya bukannya ngelanjutin fict yang lain, malah buat yang baru XD #ditendang**

**Lagian, saya benar-benar lagi fall in love dengan Death Note, apalagi L-chan! #peluk L #ditendang Light**

**Fufufu, kenapa saya buat L jadi seme?**

**1) karena saya fans beratnya [ga ada hubungannya]; 2) karena saya ingat bagaimana Light dikurung selama 50 hari dan bagaimana Light harus diborgol bersama L, berarti itu artinya L suka BDSM dan lebih mesum dari Light, nyoo~ #mikir yang mesum2 #ditabok**

**Di sini saya buat Light punya alter-ego, yaitu Kira-chan! Fufufu, Light/Kira itu benar-benar kamidere yang cute deh ^^ #dibantai Kira**

**Oke, silahkan review, minna ^^ #kabur sebelum digebukin readers karena ngga ngelanjutin fict yang terlantar**


	2. Day 02: Jalan-jalan

**Lawliet Family**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: SLASH Yaoi, AU, gaje, maybe typo, OOC banget, humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**Pair: LLight (main), MattMello, MikamiLight, RyugaLight (nanti akan ada lagi, tapi sabar ya! XDD)**

* * *

**Note (perubahan umur dan tanggal lahir karakter- mungkin nanti ada tambahan lagi):**

**L Lawliet: 30 tahun **

**Light Lawliet (Yagami): 23 tahun _(A/N: L pedo~ L pedo~ #ditendang L)_**

**Beyond Lawliet (Birthday) / Rue Ryuuzaki: 15 tahun (21 Januari *tanggal diambil dari tanggal kematian B)**

**Matt Lawliet / Mail Jeevas: 15 tahun (1 Februari)**

**Mello Lawliet / Mihael Keehl: 15 tahun (13 Desember)**

**Near Lawliet / Nate River: 13 tahun (24 Agustus)**

******Hideki Ryuga: 25 tahun (14 Maret)**

* * *

******Tambahan: **

******Mikami Teru: 26 tahun, pekerjaan: dokter UKS di Daikoku High School (7 Juni)**

******Kiyomi Takada: 24 tahun, pekerjaan: guru matematika, sekertaris kepala sekolah, wali kelas 10 A di Daikoku High School (12 Juli)**

******Yuri: 23 tahun, pekerjaan: guru olahraga kelas 10 di Daikoku High School (28 Februari)**

* * *

**Day 02: Jalan-jalan~**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Light bangun telat gara-gara_ 'permainan'_ yang ia lakukan bersama L semalam- yang membuat bagian bawahnya luar biasa sakit (L pake _'mainan'_ segala sih, ckckck :3 _#buagh_), akhirnya, yang seharusnya Light bangun pukul 5 pagi, jadi bangun pukul 06. 45 pagi

_'Sialan, akan kucekik L nanti!'_ gerutu batin Light kesal.

Di kamar Beyond,

"Beyond! Ayo, cepat bangun!" kata Light sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya

Hening, tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Light memutuskan masuk

"Beyond, _kaa-san_ masuk ya..." kata Light

Light syok, melihat kamar anaknya yang bernama Beyond ini, memang tidak aneh kamar ini bernuansa warna merah darah- L pernah menceritakan satu persatu kamar anak mereka, masalahnya, di kamar Beyond penuh toples-toples berisi cairan aneh dan organ-organ tubuh manusia, yang pasti bagi orang normal yang melihat kamar ini akan langsung berteriak histeris dan muntah, beruntung keluarga Lawliet ini adalah orang-orang abnormal _#author dibantai_

"Oh, _kaa-san, ohayou_" sapa Beyond yang tengah asik membedah kucing

Light menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya, sabar, sabar, "Beyond, cepat mandi lalu ke ruang makan!"

"Iya, tapi nanti saja..." kata Beyond sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya

"Tidak bisa, Beyond... harus sekarang!" kata Light naik darah

"Nanti saja..."

"BEYOND! SEKARANG!"

"Nanti sa-"

BUAGGGH

"Sudah kubilangkan... memang harus pakai kekerasan" kata Light sambil menyeret Beyond yang benjol.

Di kamar Matt,

"Matt, sudah waktunya ba- _WHAT THE F***_?!"

Light lagi-lagi syok, tentu saja, ia sedang melihat kamar Matt yang penuh dengan sampah dan putung rokok, kaset_ game_ yang berhamburan, serta sampah-sampah_ junk food_ (entah dari mana)

Dan Matt sedang asik tidur diatas _keyboard_ komputernya,

"Kau!" geram Light

BUAGGGH

Dan akhirnya nasib Matt pun sama naasnya dengan Beyond.

Di kamar Mello,

"Mello, bangun- ASD#$%#%$#!# !$!^&%*%!"

Light lagi-lagi syok melihat kamar Mello (yang bernuansa warna cokelat) yang penuh dengan sampah-sampah cokelat, bahkan Mello sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk cokelatnya yang meleleh dan mengotori baju Mello serta kasur

"Bocah-bocah ini..." geram Light

Dan lagi-lagi nasib Mello sama seperti kedua kakaknya itu.

Di kamar Near,

"Near, sudah waktunya- GYAAA, NEAR-_CHAN_!"

Light langsung berlari ke arah Near yang tenggelam dengan semua mainannya, sedangkan Near sedang tertidur pulas

"Near, bertahanlah, Near!" kata Light sambil menyelamatkan Near, dan memeluknya erat,

"Ngghh..._ kaa-san_..." kata Near terbangun sambil mengucek matanya,_ "Ohayou..."_

"Huuee, syukurlah kau masih hidup, kupikir kau sudah mati!" kata Light khawatir "Lagipula, apa yang kau sampai tenggelam dalam mainanmu itu, Near?"

"Um... sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutus untuk bermain sebentar, rupanya aku malah ketiduran..." kata Near tersenyum kecil

"Bodoh..." guman Mello yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ Light

"Tapi kan kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan mainan sebanyak itu" kata Light tersenyum sambil menjitak pelan Near, "Lain kali hati-hati"

"Baik, kaa-san" kata Near tersenyum, "Terima kasih _kaa-san_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Near janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" tambah Near sambil mengecup pipi Light

"AAHH!" pekik Mello yang langsung dibekap oleh Matt- walaupun Matt juga kesel setengah mati melihat hal itu, sedangkan Beyond sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat mandi, Near!" kata Light sambil mengacak-acak rambut domba Near

Sedangkan Near hanya tersenyum lalu memandang ketiga kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah siap memutilasi Near, sedangkan Near hanya memberikan seringai menyebalkan penuh kemenangan kepada kakak-kakaknya itu

_'Sial, Near sudah mencuri start!'_ batin mereka bertiga kesal.

* * *

Saat sarapan,

"Wah, kalian sudah kumpul rupanya, _ohayou_..." sapa L yang baru bangun tidur

_"Ohayou"_ sapa seluruh keluarganya di ruang makan

"_Kaa-san_ curang, masa kami disuruh bangun pagi-pagi banget terus dilempar ke kamar mandi, sedangkan _tou-san_ baru bangun dan belum mandi!" kata Mello merengek

"L, cepat mandi!" perintah Light

"Nanti saja, aku lapar..." kata L sambil mencolek sarapan di meja, tetapi tangannya langsung ditepis sama Light

"Cepat. Mandi. Sekarang. Atau. Kau. Mati!" ancam Kira dengan aura membunuh,

Dan dengan kecepatan pesawat jet, L langsung ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

"Umm, _kaa-san_... aku baru menyadarinya, tapi... kenapa cara berjalan _kaa-san_ seperti orang pincang?" kata Mello polos

Light _blushing_, "I- itu semua gara-gara _tou-san_ kalian!" katanya gugup

"Lagipula kau juga menikmatinya, bukan?!" kata L terkikik geli melihat wajah Light yang seperti kepiting rebus

"Wajah _kaa-san_ memerah, _kaa-san_ sakit?" tanya Mello polos

"Ti- tidak, kok, le- lebih baik kau habiskan saja wortelmu, Mello" kata Light

"Tapi aku kan benci sayuran, _kaa-san_" rengek Mello

"Tapi itu baik untuk matamu, Mello... lagipula, kalau kau menghabiskan sayuranmu, _kaa-san_ yang akan merapihkan kamar kalian berempat, ok!" kata Light setengah hati, membayangkan bagaimana ia harus merapihkan 4 kamar yang mirip tempat habis Perang Dunia itu

"Baiklah!" kata Mello semangat, karena ia malas membereskan kamarnya, dasar

"Um, _kaa-san_..." kata Matt

"Ya?"

"Kenapa _kaa-san_ jadi_ uke_?" tanya Matt

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Light hampir tersedak

"Pe- pertanyaan macam apa itu, Matt!" kata Light panik

"Tentu saja karena wajahnya kelihatan lebih _uke_ dariku" jawab L pede

"Cih, dasar" gerutu Light

"Lalu, karena Light lebih jago dalam urusan membersihkan rumah dan memasak... serta Light kalah dalam permainan _jankenpon_" kata L

Beyond, Matt, dan Near cengo, jadi, orangtua mereka menentukan posisi _seme-uke_ dengan... permainan _jankenpon_?! Konyol sekali =="

* * *

Sehabis sarapan, Light segera sibuk membersihkan rumah, sedangkan L sedang sibuk menyelesaikan kasus dari CIA beberapa jam yang lalu, sedangkan BMMN hanya santai-santai di ruang keluarga

"Aku tidak menyangka..._ kaa-san_ manis juga..." kata Mello dengan wajah memerah

"Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada _kaa-san_!" kata Matt was-was sambil memainkan PSPnya, sedangkan matanya yang tersembunyi oleh _goggles _putihnya itu melirik Mello dengan kesal

"Tidak kok... aku hanya berpikir kenapa _kaa-san_ terlihat baik itu bisa menjadi psikopat gila Kira?!" kata Mello mengingat kasus 5 tahun lalu

"Ah, benar juga... mengherankan" kata Beyond "Mungkin karena dia anak dari inspektur polisi yang menjunjung keadilan sehingga ingin membersihkan dunia ini dari kejahatan, tetapi dengan cara yang salah"

"Ditambah lagi_ kaa-san_ sangat pintar mengelabuhi _tou-san_, pantas _tou-san_ sampai meminta bantuan kita... lagipula, sepertinya berat bagi _tou-san_ memenjarakan _kaa-san_" kata Near sambil menyusun dadu-dadunya menjadi menara.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu... tunggu aku, oke! Ah, tentu saja aku akan membawa anak-anak, iya, di depan gerbang nanti, aku akan secepatnya ke sana, oke, _bye_"

"_Kaa-san_, sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Near sambil menoleh ke arah Light yang baru saja datang dan menutup telepon

"Hehehe, itu rahasia... lebih baik kalian segera siap-siap, karena kita akan pergi ke SMU Daikoku untuk mendaftarkan kalian sekolah~" kata Light senang

"UAAPPPAAA?!"

"Ta- tapi _kaa-san_..." kata Mello membantah

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, dan Near, kau langsung masuk SMU bersama kakak-kakakmu" kata Light

"Sekarang?!" tanya Beyond

"Ngga, tahun depan. Ya sekarang lah!" kata Light kesal

Sedangkan BMMN hanya mengikuti _kaa-san_ mereka ke Daikoku High School.

* * *

Di Daikoku High School, halaman depan

"Raito-_kun_!" sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek sambil melambaikan tangan pada Light- membuat BMMN menyipitkan mata

"Ah, Takada-_san_, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu" sapa Light tersenyum

"Aku baru saja sampai kok" kata Takada "Jadi, ini anak-anak adopsimu dengan Ryuga-_san_, ya? Manisnya..."

Lagi-lagi Mello jadi dongkol gara-gara dibilang manis, tapi apa mau dikata, kamu memang manis sih, Mello _#author ditembak Mello_

"Ahh, aku jadi ingat saat kita pacaran dulu saat masa kuliah... sayangnya, kau malah asik-asikkan berduaan dengan Ryuga-_san_, sampai menghilang berhari-hari, itu membuatku curiga..." kata Takada

"Err, Takada-_san._.. tapi saat itu aku masih belum ada _'hubungan'_ dengan Ryuuzaki" kata Light _'Mana mungkin aku bilang saat itu aku jadi tersangka kasus Kira, dan saat itu L sedang gencar-gencarnya mengawasiku...'_

"_Kaa-san_, Ryuuzaki dan Ryuga itu siapa?" bisik Near

"Hideki Ryuga adalah nama L di kampus, sedangkan Ryuuzaki adalah nama panggilannya selain L" bisik Light

"Oohhh"

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, bukannya ada juga yang namanya mirip dengan _tou-san_... Hideki Ryuga si penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun saat ini" kata Mello mengingat ia dan saudara-saudaranya tidak sengaja melihat video Hideki Ryuga sedang menyanyi di sebuah situs video saat masih di Wammy House

"Ah, Hideki Ryuga... cowok yang sekarang main sinetron bersama mantan pacarmu, bukan? Si MisaMisa itu..." kata Takada agak kesal

"_Kaa-san_, sebenarnya _kaa-san_ punya berapa pacar sih saat belum bertemu _tou-san_?" kata Matt

"Err, entahlah, _kaa-san_ tidak ingat... mungkin lebih dari 3" kata Light, "Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Ah, hampir saja lupa..." kata Beyond yang sedari tadi asik mengunyah permen karet, "Namaku, Beyond Law-"

Light langsung menyikut rusuk Beyond saat hampir saja Beyond bilang 'Lawliet'

"Ouch, sakit _kaa-san_" ringis B sambil memegangi rusuknya yang mungkin patah gara-gara sikutan super Light

"Kenapa kau menyikutnya, Light?" tanya Takada heran

"Ahh... tidak apa-apa" kata Light nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "Oh, ya, perkenalkan, yang mirip Ryuga dan yang paling tua ini namanya Beyond Yagami, yang berambut merah itu namanya Matt Yagami, yang pirang ini namanya Mello Yagami, dan yang paling kecil adalah Near Yagami" kata Light sambil menunjuk BMMN

_'Yagami... kenapa kami harus memakai marga yang kalau dibaca terbalik jadi_ 'I'm a gay'_?!'_ batin BMMN ilfeel

"Ah, Light-_kun_, Takada-_chan_!" panggil seseorang

"Ah, Yuri-_chan_!" kata Takada

Yuri, wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tengah berlari ke arah Light, Takada, dan BMMN dengan semangat

"Huft, capeknya..." kata Yuri mengambil nafas sejenak

"Baru begitu saja sudah capek? Padahal kau kan guru olahraga kelas 10, bukan?" kata Takada agak nyindir

"Ini semua kan gara-gara kamu, aku habis dari kantor Kepala Sekolah, tahu!" kata Yuri mendelik ke arah Takada dengan kesal

_"Kaa-san!"_ panggil Beyond

"Apa?" jawab Light

"Itu sekolah apa?" kata Beyond sambil menunjuk bangunan sekolah yang sama besarnya dengan Daikoku, dan sekolah itu terletak di samping sekolah Daikoku

"Ahh, maksudmu sekolah Akumatoku Academy, sekolah itu baru dibangun 3 tahun lalu, sekolahnya sih memang bagus, tapi kebanyakan para berandalan semua" kata Takada agak kesal,

Mata Mello tiba-tiba berbinar-binar, _"Kaa-san_, aku mau sekolah di sana saja!" pintanya "Pasti di sana lebih seru!"

"Ngga!" kata Light

"Ayolah,_ kaa-san_..." pinta Mello dengan wajah diimut-imutkan- yang membuat wajah Matt memerah seketika, sebenarnya, bisa saja Mello mengancam Light dengan menodongkan pistolnya, masalahnya, yang ada nanti sosok Kira akan bangkit dan membantai dirinya. Sudah cukup dirinya dilempari gunting dan hampir menancap kepalanya itu, maaf, dirinya masih sayang nyawa.

"Sekali tidak boleh, tetap tidak boleh!" kata Kira sambil men_deathglare_ Mello, yang membuat Bos Mafia yang menguasai hampir seluruh mafia di dunia itu menciut seketika

"Tapi, kalau tentang berandalan, di sekolah kita juga ada..." kata Takada

"Yeah, kalau tidak salah, si kembar Kurogane... err, si bungsu, sangat membenci ketua berandalan di Akumatoku" kata Yuri

"Dan si sulung ternyata naksir dengan ketua berandalan Akumatoku, jadinya si kembar Kurogane sering bertengkar deh... hh, masih mending pertengkaran biasa, lha ini, saling adu lempar meja dan kursi sekolah... bikin rugi sekolah saja" keluh Takada

"Err, oke... lagipula, Yuri-_chan_, kenapa tadi kau berlari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Light

"Ah, iya! Hampir saja aku lupa!" kata Yuri sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, "Tadi Kepala Sekolah mencarimu, katanya mengenai pendaftaran anak-anakmu!"

"Sudah kuduga" kata Light _sweatdrop_, bisa-bisanya salah satu mantan pacarnya yang terbilang pintar itu bisa lupa, sepertinya virus _yaoi_-nya benar-benar sudah menguasai penuh otaknya sampai-sampai pikun seperti itu =="

"Ya sudah, berarti urusanku selesai, lagipula aku harus mengajar kelas 10 D!" kata Yuri, "Sampai jumpa!"

Saat Yuri menghilang dari pandangan, Takada pun mengantarkan Light serta BMMN ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Di ruang Kepala Sekolah,

"Selamat siang Kepala Sekolah, boleh saya masuk?" kata Takada yang mengetuk pintu 3 kali, lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan

"Ah, Takada-_san_, selamat siang, dan silahkan masuk... ah, selamat siang Yagami-_san_, silahkan duduk! Dan, Takada-_san_, tolong ambilkan berkas-berkas soal ujiannya" sapa sang Kepala sekolah

"Selamat siang juga, Kepala Sekolah" sapa Light sopan sambil membungkuk hormat

"Selamat siang" sapa BMMN malas, yang langsung mendapat jitakan satu persatu dari Light.

"Anak-anakmu unik juga, ya, Light..." kata si Kepala Sekolah tertawa _(A/N: Kepala Sekolahnya cewek, lho! Dan itu saya! XDD #plak #abaikan)_

"Yeah" kata Light, "Sepertinya anda tidak ada perubahan semenjak anda lulus, _senpai_"

"Ya begitulah, hehehe..." kata Kepsek tertawa kecil, "Kau juga sama, Light... tidak berubah, masih tetap jenius, pasti anak-anakmu juga sama"

"Tentu saja, _senpai_" kata Light.

Lalu Takada pun masuk dengan membawa beberapa berkas, termasuk beberapa soal ujian masuk

"Kepala Sekolah, ini soal-soalnya, saya permisi dulu karena saya ada kelas" kata Takada sambil memberikan berkas-berkas itu ke Kepsek, lalu pergi

"Nah, aku ingin lihat kemampuan anak-anakmu" kata Kepsek sambil membagikan kertas soal itu dan pulpen ke BMMN

Sedangkan BMMN hanya menatap soal-soal itu dengan bosan dan malas.

* * *

Setelah mengerjakan soal,

"Whooaa, nilai sempurna lagi, eh? Benar-benar deh... sepertinya Ryuga-_san_ tahu bagaimana memilih anak yang pintar!" puji Kepsek, "Kejeniusan mereka seperti perpaduan kejeniusanmu dengan Ryuga-_san_"

"Begitulah..." kata Light datar

"Nah, sepertinya kalian akan masuk kelas 10 A, kelas itu lumayan sedikit muridnya karena ada beberapa yang keluar... besok, kalian akan ditunggu Takada-_san_ di gerbang sekolah" kata Kepsek

"Begitu saja?" tanya Beyond

"Maksudnya?" kata Kepsek

"Maksudnya Beyond, pendaftaran masuk ke sekolah ini, apakah semudah itu?" kata Near

"_Well_, sebagian besar pendaftaran sudah diurus oleh Takada, dia bilang dia disuruh Light" kata Kepsek

"Baiklah, sepertinya urusannya sudah selesai, lebih baik kami pamit dulu" kata Light bangkit

"Ahh, Light_-kun_! Padahal aku kan ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi~" rengek sang Kepsek

"_Senpai_, apakah setahun mengikutiku terus itu tidak cukup" kata Light yang baru saja membuka pintu, lalu menoleh ke arah Kepsek yang lagi nyengir kuda

"Aaahh, tapi kan setahun yang itu selalu diisi dengan belajar, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita minum-minum atau besok kita ke_ game center_" tawar Kepsek

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mengurus rumah, lagipula _senpai_..." kata Light, "Carilah suami, aku tahu kau itu kesepian dan selalu hidup menjomblo... _bye, senpai"_

"AARGGH, RAITOOO!" teriak Kepsek yang takkan didengar Light dan BMMN karena mereka berlima sudah kabur duluan.

* * *

Di koridor sekolah yang sepi,

"_Kaa-san_, kau kenal dengan kepsek gaje itu?" tanya Matt yang masih tetap fokus dengan PSPnya

"Yeah, dia _senpai_ku dulu, saat aku kelas satu, dia kelas 3... dulu dia mantan ketua geng di sini, dan kakeknya adalah Kepala Sekolah dulu, sayangnya, karena desakan kakeknya untuk mendapat nilai bagus, jadinya aku harus menjadi gurunya selama satu tahun" kata Light menjelaskan, "Awalnya aku tidak mau mengajarinya, tetapi dia terus merengek padaku, memohon-mohon, sampai-sampai dia rela men_stalker_ku, akhirnya aku menyerah dan memilih mengajarinya- walaupun sempat kesal karena sikapnya itu"

"Pasti susah mengajarinya" kata Mello sambil memakan cokelatnya

"Argh, sial! Susah amat nih bos tengkorak dimatiin! Mampus lu, mampus!" kutuk Matt yang kesal bermain _Lost Saga_ di PSPnya. Eh,_ Lost Saga_? Bukannya itu game untuk PC? Ahh, sepertinya kita lupa bahwa PSP milik Matt- dengan lambang M besar dengan_ font Old English_ itu adalah buatan Watari, PSP yang bisa men_download_ game PC sekalipun, ahh, saya juga mau, Matt _#plak_

"Emangnya lagi lantai berapa?" tanya Mello penasaran sambil melirik PSP Matt

"Lantai 35, belum sampai bos tengkorak yang sebenarnya sih, tapi ini susah banget, banyak tuyul-tuyul(?)nya" geram Matt

"Ohh" guman Mello

"Arghh, mati!" kata Matt kesal

"Tinggal pakai token emas saja, bukan?" kata Mello

"Tapi tokenku habis!" kata Matt kesal, "Ulang dari awal, deh" tambahnya lesu.

"Lho, Light?!" kata seseorang dengan nada terkejut di depan Light

"Mi- Mikami?!" kata Light terkejut, melihat salah satu senpai di tempat kuliahnya dulu sekarang berada dihadapannya

"Ahh, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Light" kata Teru Mikami tersenyum, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tambahnya

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat, kau sendiri?" kata Light tersenyum

"Yeah, aku baik, lalu ini anak-anakmu dengan Ryuga?" kata Mikami sambil memerhatikan BMMN satu persatu dengan seksama

"Ya begitulah, mereka akan masuk ke sekolah ini... lalu, Mikami, kau bekerja di sini rupanya" kata Light sambil memerhatikan Mikami yang memakai jas dokter

"Yeah, aku dokter UKS di sini... lagipula aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu setelah beberapa tahun berpisah, mungkin ini takdir" kata Mikami nyengir

Light tertawa dan memukul dada Mikami pelan, "Ah, kau lupa ya, aku kan sudah menikah dengan Ryuuzaki, jadi, itu artinya aku sudah milik Ryuuzaki"

"Akan kubunuh Ryuuzaki kalau aku bertemu dengannya" bisik Mikami yang hanya bisa didengar oleh BMMN,

"Aah, aku harus pergi, karena ada murid yang sakit di UKS..." kata Mikami sambil berjalan ke arah Light "lagipula aku masih mengharapkanmu, Light" bisiknya ditelinga Light, lalu pergi

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Light memerah,

_"Kaa-san..."_ kata Near khawatir, pasalnya BMMN mendengar perkataan Mikami tadi, "_Kaa-san_, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?!"

"Sialan si Teru Mikami itu!" geram Mello (dia tahu nama lengkap Mikami karena Mikami memakai _nametag_ di jas dokternya), "Akan aku habisi lelaki itu!" tambahnya sambil mengambil dua pistol _Beretta 92FS_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, dan siap menembak kapan saja

"Grrr, Mikami... akan kupatahkan kaki-kakinya!" geram Matt yang hampir saja membelah PSP kesayangannya

"Teru Mikami... akan aku ingat namanya, lalu akan aku lacak keberadaannya, lalu setelah itu aku akan memutilasi dia di rumahnya..." guman Beyond dengan aura membunuh

Sedangkan Near hampir saja mematahkan kepala robot gundamnya.

* * *

Siang hari, di Akihabara, hari ini Light dan anak-anak memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke Akihabara (karena Matt merengek pada Light agar mereka ke Akihabara).

Light yang sendirian (anak-anaknya udah kabur entah kemana untuk _hunting_ benda-benda yang mereka inginkan) sedang melihat syuting di sebuah taman di Akihabara, rupanya Amane Misa sedang syuting sinetron baru di sana.

Setelah selesai syuting,

"Ah, Raito-_kun_! MisaMisa kangen!" kata Misa saat melihat Light tengah menyaksikan dirinya syuting tadi, dengan kecepatan super, Misa segera menghampiri Light dan memeluk lelaki yang pernah menjadi pacarnya itu- tetapi sayangnya, Light buru-buru menghindar dari pelukan (maut) Misa dan membuat Misa terjatuh dan mencium tanah

"Hai, Misa" sapa Light tanpa dosa

"Aargh, Raito-_kun_ tega sekali menghindari pelukan Misa dan membuat Misa terjatuh!" rengek Misa dengan tampang diimut-imutkan

_'Itu karena pelukanmu bisa membuat orang celaka, Misa... aku saja hampir mati sesak nafas'_ batin Light _sweatdrop_

"Hiee, Misa-_chan_! Kau seharusnya ganti pakaian dulu!" seru Matsuda menghampiri Misa

"Ah, Matsuda-_san, konnichiwa_" sapa Light

"Oh, hai, Light!" kata Matsuda nyengir

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar niat berganti profesi, Matsuda, seingatku dulu kau paling antusias menjadi detektif, sekarang menjadi manager Misa rupanya..." kata Light

"Ahh, jangan begitu Raito-_kun_..." kata Matsuda tertawa kecil

"Misa-_chan_, dia temanmu, ya?" kata Hideki Ryuga yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Ah, iya..." kata Misa agak terkejut dengan kemunculan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, "Namanya Light Yagami, terkadang dipanggil Raito, dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku... dan dia sudah menikah" tambahnya

"Ohh..." jawab Hideki agak murung

Misa yang menyadari hal ini hanya berusaha menahan tawa,_ 'Aisshh, lagi-lagi ada yang jatuh cinta pada Raito-kun, kyaaaa, pair yaoi baru, aku harus memberitahu Sayu-chan nanti!'_ batinnya senang

"Dan, Raito-_kun_, ini-"

"Hideki Ryuga, 25 tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Light-_kun_, boleh kupanggil seperti itu?" kata Hideki sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Aku Light Yagami, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ryuga-_san_, dan tentu kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku" kata Light tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan dengan Hideki

"Hideki, cukup panggil aku Hideki saja" kata Hideki

"Baiklah" kata Light

"Ah, Misa-_chan_! Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi, kan sebentar lagi akan ada festifal komik, kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau kehabisan komik_ itu_!" kata Matsuda panik sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Kyaaa, kalau begitu kita harus cepat-cepat pergi! Hideki-_kun_, Raito-_kun_, aku pergi dulu ya! _Bye!_" kata Misa sambil menarik tangan Matsuda dan pergi.

Setelah Misa dan Matsuda pergi, BMMN pun muncul dengan membawa banyak tas plastik berisi benda-benda yang mereka beli,

"Kalian! Sudah kubilang kan untuk membeli minimal tiga kantong! Bukan melebihi 5 kantong seperti ini!" bentak Light pada keempat anaknya, sedangkan BMMN hanya cuek bebek dengan omelan Light

"Tapi ini kan kami beli dengan uang yang diberikan _tou-san_..." kata Mello

"L... Ryuuzaki, akan kuhajar orang itu!" geram Light kesal

"Ngomong-ngomong, _kaa-san_..." kata Near "Bukannya ini si aktor Hideki Ryuga"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" kata Light

"Kenapa dia bisa bersama _kaa-san_? Jangan-jangan _kaa-san_ selingkuh, ya..." kata Beyond sambil menyipitkan mata

Light_ blushing_, "Si- siapa yang bilang begitu?! Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sini, lagipula tadi aku bertemu dengan Misa juga!" bantahnya

"Dari reaksinya juga bisa dibilang iya... akan kuadukan pada _tou-san_..." kata Mello jahil

"Sudah kubilang ini salah paham!" kata Light kesal, "Ah, Hideki-_kun_, maaf atas kelancangan anak-anakku ini..." kata Light dengan wajah agak bersalah

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... hm, bagaimana kalau kita semua ke _cafe_, aku tahu_ cafe_ yang bagus, lagipula habis ini jadwalku kosong, tetapi aku harus berganti pakaian dulu... dan tenang, aku yang traktir" kata Hideki

"HOREEE!" sorak Mello dan Beyond

"Tidak..." guman Light _facepalm._

* * *

Di sebuah _cafe_ di Akihabara,

_"Itadakimatsu!"_ kata Mello dan Beyond riang sambil melahap makanan manis yang mereka pesan

Sedangkan Matt dan Near memakan kue kukus wortel mereka dengan khidmat(?)

"Kalian ini..." keluh Light "Bersikap sopanlah sedikit!"

"Tidak apa kok, Raito-_kun_" kata Hideki tertawa kecil

"Huh, dasar!" kata Light kesal sambil menyeruput _cappuccino_ yang ia pesan

Sedangkan Hideki hanya tersenyum sambil memerhatikan Light yang berada disampingnya dengan wajah memerah- dan tidak menyadari _deathglare_ dari Near dan Matt yang mengawasinya.

"Um, Hideki-_kun_, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Light yang menyadari dirinya tengah dilihat terus oleh Hideki

"Ahh..." kata Hideki terkejut, "Ti- tidak apa-apa kok..." kata Hideki tergagap sambil meminum kopinya, tetapi karena salting, dia malah tersedak

"Uhuk uhuk..."

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hideki-_kun?!_" kata Light khawatir

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata Hideki tersenyum

_'Hideki Ryuga... kau adalah target selanjutnya setelah Mikami Teru!'_ batin Matt dan Near dengan aura membunuh

"Ah, um... Raito-_kun_, kau tidak keberatan kalau kita bertukar nomor telpon dan e-mail?" tawa Hideki sambil mengambil handphonenya

"Oh, boleh kok..." kata Light sambil mengambil _handphone_nya

_'TIDAAAAAAK!'_ batin Matt dan Near horor.

* * *

Malam hari, di minimarket (toko yang sama saat Light membunuh korban keduanya di DN ep. 1), Light bersama anak-anaknya sedang membeli perlengkapan sekolah untuk BMMN,

Di luar minimarket, terlihat anggota geng motor sedang menganggu seorang gadis muda

"Hai, cantik, perkenalkan, namaku Takuo Shibuimaru, panggil aja Shibutaku, kita pergi main yuk!" goda laki-laki berambut pirang (yang super jelek)

"Maaf, aku harus pergi" kata si gadis, tetapi dihalangi anggota geng yang lain

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana, sayang~" kata Shibuimaru

Tangan si gadis pun dipegang oleh beberapa anggota geng

"Le- lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!" berontak si gadis

"Ahh, cantik, lebih baik kita bermain-main dulu~" kata Shibuimaru

"TIDAK!" teriak si gadis.

Sementara itu, di dalam minimarket, tubuh Light langsung menengang dan bergetar melihat hal itu

_'Tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang, aku sudah berjanji pada L...'_ batin Light gelisah

"_Kaa-san!_ _Kaa-san_ kenapa?!" kata Mello panik

BMMN langsung melihat ke arah apa yang dilihat Light

"Dasar pria bajingan!" geram Matt kesal

"Kalian berempat, tunggulah disini, aku akan mengurusi para bajingan keparat itu!" kata Kira sambil beranjak

_"Kaa-san!"_ panggil BMMN yang tidak digubris oleh Light/Kira.

Sementara itu, Shibuimaru sudah mulai membuka sabuk dan rok si gadis, sementara si gadis tetap berontak dan berteriak

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang memukul Shibuimaru, orang itu adalah Light.

"Kalian pria-pria bajingan!" geram Kira kesal

"Grr, kau! Berani-beraninya meninjuku dan menganggu acara kami! Semuanya, cepat serang!" perintah Shibuimaru

Para anggota geng mulai menghajar Kira, tetapi Kira menghindar dengan lihai dan menghajar berandalan itu satu persatu

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghajar kepala Kira dari belakang dengan balok kayu, membuat Kira terjatuh

"Kau akan tamat, pemuda sok!" kata anggota itu sambil bersiap memukul Kira, tetapi tiba-tiba saja orang itu terlempar karena tendangan Near

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh _kaa-san_ kami!" geram Near

Sedangkan Beyond, Matt, dan Mello sudah menghabisi beberapa berandalan yang lain,

"Lari!" perintah Kira pada gadis itu, gadis itu segera berlari ketakutan sambil menyebrangi jalan raya, sementara Shibuimaru mencoba mengejar wanita itu dengan sepeda motornya,

"Mello,_ kaa-san_ pinjam pistolmu!" kata Kira sambil mengambil pistol dari kantung Mello tanpa permisi

"Eh?!"

Dan Kira pun menembak ban motor Shibuimaru, membuat Shibuimaru terjatuh, dan saat itu juga truk datang dan- anda tahu sendiri akhirnya bagaimana.

"B- bos... tidak..." guman beberapa anggota geng ketakutan

Lalu Kira pun menoleh ke arah para anggota geng yang tersisa dengan seringai setannya

"Anak-anak, habisi mereka tanpa membunuh mereka!" perintah Kira

"Baik, bos!" kata BMMN dengan seringai setan diwajah mereka, mereka pun mengambil balok kayu dan tali, bersiap menghabis anggota geng yang tersisa.

* * *

Sehabis itu, di rumah keluarga Lawliet,

_"Tadaima!"_ kata Mello senang,

_"Tadaima"_ guman Light, Beyond, Matt, dan Near

_"Okaeri, minna-san"_ kata L yang baru saja keluar dari kantor pribadinya "Puas jalan-jalannya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mello riang, "Bahkan tadi kami bertemu dengan Hideki Ryuga, sepertinya dia menyukai _kaa-san!_"

"_Kaa-san_ akan siapkan makan malam dulu..." kata Light sambil pergi ke dapur.

Makan malam, di ruang makan,

"_Tou-san_, tadi ada kejadian seru, lho!" kata Mello semangat

L, yang sedang duduk (baca: jongkok) di kursinya hanya menatap Mello heran, "Apa?"

"Tadi waktu di Daikoku High, kami ketemu sama Teru Mikami, orangnya akrab sama _kaa-san_, tapi yang paling nyebelin dari dia tuh, waktu dia mau pergi dia masih sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga _kaa-san_ yang membuat _kaa-san blushing,_ katanya_ 'Lagipula... aku masih mengharapkanmu, Light'_, begitu!"

_Twitch_- 4 siku-siku mulai muncul di kepala L

"Lalu?" tanya L dingin sambil mengeluarkan dark auranya, membuat Light merinding

"Lalu, tadi kami ke Akihabara, dan belanja-belanja di sana, sempat dimarahi _kaa-san_ sih karena belanja banyak barang, terus waktu aku dan BMN (Beyond, Matt, Near) menghampiri _kaa-san, kaa-san_ sedang berduaan dengan Hideki Ryuga, si artis itu" kata Mello

_Twitch_

"Light..." kata L dingin sambil mengeluarkan _dark aura_ yang membuat Light, Beyond, Matt, dan Near merinding ketakutan, sedangkan Mello masih kalem dan menikmati makan malamnya, _"Punishment" _kata L menyeringai setan

Dan seketika Light langsung membeku dan menjerit dalam hati.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**An-chan: hai, minna-san! ketemu lagi dengan author yang kece, cantik, dan cute ini! XDD *narsis dikit #ditendang Near**

**L: terima kasih telah membaca chapter ke-2**

**Light: semoga kalian suka :) #senyum **

**Matt: author, cepat kek buat adeganku dengan Mello! #kesel**

**An-chan: iya, nanti, di chapter 3 nanti akan banyak BMMN-nya kok :3**

**Mello: kenapa ane keliatan ooc banget? =="**

**An-chan: kan udah saya kasih warning: ooc =="**

**Beyond: terus, pasanganku dan Near mana? Atau nanti kau akan memasangkanku dengan Near? #makan selai strawberry**

**Near: #memandang Beyond dengan pandangan jijik**

**An-chan: tenang, nanti akan ada kok, OC (original character) ^^**

**Beyond: terus saya mau nanya, kok waktu di chapter 1, saat saya melihat Light pertama kali, saya tidak mengenali Light, padahal kan mata shinigami saya bisa melihat tulisan kanji nama seseorang dan sisa umurnya #angkat kaki(?)**

**An-chan: kan ini AU, jadi mata shinigami lu ngga akan berfungsi, B. Di sini mata lu cuma mata merah biasa :3**

**Beyond: #pundung**

**An-chan: nah, waktunya membaca review, L-kun duluan! **

**L: untuk 'Anisa Phantomhive', terima kasih sudah membaca, dan memang terkadang fict dengan pair LightL, di ceritanya malah kebalikannya, mungkin mereka bingung men-tag namanya **

**Light: jangan senang dulu ada fict LLight, wahai panda jadi-jadian! #deathglare L**

**Matt: lalu untuk 'D2L', terima kasih sudah membaca, syukurlah kalau fict ini bisa membuat kau terhibur dan tertawa- walaupun bagi saya humor di fict ini sangat garing =="**

**An-chan: Matt, gw pecat lu jadi seme Mello! #deathglare Matt**

**Matt: #sembah sujud ke author agar ngga dipecat**

**Mello: #buat syukuran(?)**

**Light: untuk 'Fujisaki Fuun', terima kasih sudah membaca, dan... reaksi anda sangat berlebihan, Fuun-san =="**

**Near: setuju -_-**

**Light: lalu, ahem, memang saya se-kamidere itu? La- lagipula saya ngga suka sama L, ini semua karena kontrak sama author-nya saja! #blushing**

**L: #menyeringai  
terus kenapa wajahmu memerah, Light-koi?!**

**Light: si- siapa yang blushing, L?! Dan, ber- berhentilah memanggilku 'koi'!" =/A/=**

**L: Dan, Fujisaki-san, saya memang penyukai BDSM kok, tapi khusus untuk Light #menyeringai mesum**

**Light: #ngumpet dibalik ondel-ondel**

**An-chan: lalu, memangnya ini ngga AU, ya? Kupikir AU karena ngga ada Death Note di sini #watados**

**Beyond: dan menjadi pembunuh sudah profesi yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh saya **

**Mello: hehehe, hebatkan! Saya bisa jadi bos mafia dunia saat umur 15 tahun! #bangga **

**Near: dan tolong Fujisaki-san berhenti memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'lucu', saya muak mendengarnya #tutup telinga**

**An-chan: tapi lu emang lucu, Near #ditendang Near**

**Matt: terus, Light tetap jadi Kira, cuma mereka itu alter-ego yang tahu kehadiran mereka masing-masing dan saling berbagi ingatan**

**Light: terus, kenapa ayah saya jadi takut sama saya, tentu saja karena saya adalah dewa dunia baru, gyahahaha! XDDD #plak**

**L: terus kenapa keluarga Yagami-san menerima Light menjadi gay, tentu saja karena Sayu dan Sachiko adalah fujoshi **

**Mello: memang seharusnya saya jadi seme, tapi karena author gila ini, saya harus rela diukein sama Matt T_T #nangis**

**L: lagipula, saya tidak menyangka ternyata ada 'hubungan' antara Roger dan Watari, sesuatu banget #ngikutin gaya bicara Syahr*n***

**Matt: dan tentu saja akan ada incest antara anak-anak LLight, contohnya saya dan Mello #menyeringai  
#merangkul pundak Mello**

**Mello: #blushing  
#tinju Matt **

**Beyond: lalu, Fujisaki-san, anda telah mereview dua komentar yang sama ._.**

**Near: well, sepertinya sudah habis review di chapter kemarin, jangan lupa review ya! ^^**

* * *

**NB: sepertinya nanti akan telat update karena rencananya saya mau membatasi jam warnet saya^^ #kabur sebelum dibantai readers  
**


	3. Day 03: Waktunya Sekolah!

**Lawliet Family**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: SLASH Yaoi, AU, gaje, maybe typo, OOC banget, humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**Pair: LLight (main), MattMello, MikamiLight, RyugaLight (nanti akan ada lagi, tapi sabar ya! XDD)**

* * *

**Note (perubahan umur dan tanggal lahir karakter- mungkin nanti ada tambahan lagi):**

**L Lawliet: 30 tahun **

**Light Lawliet (Yagami): 23 tahun _(A/N: L pedo~ L pedo~ #ditendang L)_**

**Beyond Lawliet (Birthday) / Rue Ryuuzaki: 15 tahun (21 Januari *tanggal diambil dari tanggal kematian B)**

**Matt Lawliet / Mail Jeevas: 15 tahun (1 Februari)**

**Mello Lawliet / Mihael Keehl: 15 tahun (13 Desember)**

**Near Lawliet / Nate River: 13 tahun (24 Agustus)**

******Hideki Ryuga: 25 tahun (14 Maret)**

******Mikami Teru: 26 tahun, pekerjaan: dokter UKS di Daikoku High School (7 Juni)**

******Kiyomi Takada: 24 tahun, pekerjaan: guru matematika, sekertaris kepala sekolah, wali kelas 10 A di Daikoku High School (12 Juli)**

******Yuri: 23 tahun, pekerjaan: guru olahraga kelas 10 di Daikoku High School (28 Februari)**

* * *

******Tambahan: **

**Kurogane Ryuk: 17 tahun, siswa sekaligus ketua geng preman di Daikoku High School (6 Juni)**

**Kurogane Rem: 17 tahun, siswa sekaligus ketua geng preman perempuan di Daikoku High School, kakak Ryuk (6 Juni)**

**Shin Nishigakami: 17 tahun, siswa sekaligus ketua geng preman di Akumatoku Academy SMU(3 Maret)**

**Shou Nishigakami: 13 tahun, siswa sekaligus ketua geng preman di Akumatoku Academy SMP (2 April)**

**Yukkihana Shiroi: 15 tahun, siswa di Daikoku High School (8 Agustus)**

**Mikami Sidoh: 16 tahun, siswa sekaligus pacar Ryuk di Daikoku High School, anak angkat Mikami Teru (7 Maret)**

* * *

**Day 03: Waktunya Sekolah!  
**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Light lagi-lagi bangun telat gara-gara_ 'permainan'_ yang ia lakukan bersama L semalam- yang membuat bagian bawahnya yang masih sakit menjadi tambah sakit, sial, pasti sekarang ia seperti orang punya bisul dibokong =="

Tetapi, entah kenapa hari ini Light merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri anak-anaknya, pasalnya, saat Light hendak membangunkan keempat anaknya, mereka semua sudah bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah- bahkan kamar mereka yang berantakan bak habis terkena gempa bumi atau Perang Dunia itu sekarang menjadi sangat rapih

_'Apakah dunia sudah mau kiamat?'_ batin Light saat mengetahui sikap anak-anaknya yang tidak biasanya.

"Kalian... terlihat berbeda" kata Light saat sarapan

BMMN hanya menatap _kaa-san_ mereka dengan tatapan heran

"Apa yang berbeda dari kami? Perasan sama saja..." kata Mello

Light menghela nafas, "Sikap kalian berbeda... kalian bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, dan kamar kalian sangat rapih... ditambah lagi Beyond ternyata sudah potong rambut dan kantung mata pandanya sudah menghilang" kata Light sambil menatap Beyond yang tengah jongkok dikursinya

"Yeah... itu sangat mengherankan..." kata L yang juga jongkok dikursinya

"Aku potong rambut agar aku berbeda dari_ tou-san_, lagipula aku memutuskan untuk tobat mengikuti penampilan_ tou-san._.." kata Beyond kalem, seakan ia baru sadar kalau L tidak pernah mengenal _sense of fashion_ itu

"Gaya bicaramu seakan aku adalah ajaran sesat, B..." kata L datar

Sedangkan Beyond hanya merespon dengan dengusan kecil

"Sudah, sudah..." kata Light menengahi, "Karena ini hari pertama sekolah, _kaa-san_ akan mengantar kalian!" kata Light tersenyum

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari Mello dan Matt, pasalnya mereka berempat udah berencana pergi ke sekolah berempat, bukan dengan_ kaa-san_ mereka

"Kalau Light-_kun_ pergi, saya juga ikut" kata L

"Heh?! Bukannya kau masih ada kasus, Ryuuzaki..." kata Light terkejut, "Dan bukannya kau takut memunculkan wajahmu ke depan publik?"

"Light-_kun_, kau lupa... saya kan pernah memunculkan wajah saya saat kasus Kira, jadi, sekarang saya sudah tidak takut lagi ada yang mengira saya adalah L, lagipula, teman-teman di kampus dulu masih menyangka saya adalah Hideki Ryuga" kata L kalem

Light _facepalm_, "Ya, ya, terserah... dan kalian berempat, jangan berbuat ulah yang aneh-aneh di sekolah, mengerti!"

"Baik, _kaa-san_..." jawab BMMN malas.

* * *

Di Daikoku High School, kelas 10-A

"Baiklah, semuanya, hari ini kita akan mendapat 4 murid baru" kata Takada

Seorang anak perempuan mengangkat tangannya, "Takada-_sensei_, ke-4 murid baru itu apakah laki-laki semua?"

"Iya, laki-laki semua..." kata Takada, lalu terdengar suara teriakan senang dari murid perempuan, dan dengusan kesal dari murid laki-laki

Lalu, seorang _fujoshi_ mengangkat tangannya, XDD

"Apakah mereka pasangan _yaoi_?!" tanya fujoshi itu

"Entahlah, saya tidak tahu, Himawari-_san_..." kata Takada _sweatdrop_, "Baiklah, kalian berempat mulai masuk"

Yang pertama muncul adalah Beyond- dengan rambut hitam dan iris merah serta postur tubuhnya yang bungkuk

"Beyond Yagami, 15 tahun, 21 Januari..." katanya dingin

_'Walaupun penampilannya aneh, tetapi tatapannya itu... sangat menggoda!'_ batin para murid perempuan

_'Cih, cuma orang aneh'_ batin para murid laki-laki

_'Kyaaa, seme! Enakan dijodohin sama siapa, ya?'_ batin para fujoshi.

Lalu, yang kedua muncul adalah Matt- dengan rambut merah kecokelatan serta iris berwarna biru gelap yang ditutupi _goggles_ putihnya, dan sedang memainkan PSPnya itu

"Matt Yagami, 15 tahun, 1 Februari..." kata Matt datar dan masih fokus dengan PSPnya

_'Huaaa, dingin sekali... keren!'_ batin para murid perempuan

_'Cih, gamer tampan... kenapa harus ada pria tampan di kelas ini, sih?'_ batin para murid laki-laki jengkel

_'Huaaa, tipe seme lagi! Keren... aaah, cocoknya dia dipasangin sama siapa, ya?!'_ batin para fudanjoshi.

Lalu, yang ketiga muncul adalah Mello- dengan rambut pirang sebahu serta iris berwarna biru dan sedang memakan cokelatnya,

"Mello Yagami, 15 tahun, 13 Desember..." kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya, "Dan aku laki-laki..."

_'APAAA, LAKI-LAKI?! BAHKAN DIA LEBIH CANTIK DAN CUTE DARIKU!'_ batin para murid perempuan syok

_'APAA, LAKI-LAKI?! KU KIRA DIA PEREMPUAN!'_ batin para murid laki-laki syok

_'KYAAA, UKE! ADUH, CUTE BANGET!'_ batin para fudanjoshi.

"Kalian..." kata Matt sambil mem_pause_ PSPnya dan mengangkat _goggles_nya, lalu merangkul pundak Mello, "Mello itu adalah milikku, takkan kuserahkan pada siapapun! Dan akan kuhabisi orang yang berani menyentuhnya!" kata Matt sinis

Wajah Mello pun memerah

Lalu, para murid perempuan dan laki-laki segera_ jawsdrop_ seketika dengan mata melotot, sedangkan para fujodanshi hanya berteriak senang lalu _nosebleed._

"Matt..." kata Mello

"Apa, Mells?" tanya Matt tersenyum

"KAU BODOH!"

BUAAAGGGHH

Dan selanjutnya adalah adegan dimana Matt terpental sampai ke Mars.

* * *

"Err, oke... aah, kau yang terakhir, silahkan masuk!" kata Takada

Lalu, yang muncul terakhir adalah Near- dengan rambut putih ikal (mirip bulu domba) dan beriris abu-abu tengah memainkan rubiknya dan sebuah robot mengapit dilengannya

"Near Yagami, 13 tahun, 24 Agustus..." katanya datar

"Ah, Near ini langsung loncat ke SMU karena IQ-nya yang tinggi serta nilai-nilainya yang bagus, dia mampu mengikuti pelajaran SMU, tetapi tolong jangan merendahkannya karena dia masih 13 tahun" kata Takada

_'KYAAA, ada anak kecil yang cute! Awww!'_ batin para murid perempuan gemas

_'Bocah kecil dengan IQ tinggi, mampus...'_ batin para murid laki-laki

_'KYAAA, SHOTAAA! Tapi... dia tipe uke atau seme, walaupun dia cute, tapi tatapannya dan auranya mengatakan kalau dia seme... huaaa, seke!'_ batin para fujodanshi girang

"Baiklah, kalian bisa duduk di sana" kata Takada sambil menunjuk 4 bangku kosong di belakang

BMMN hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera duduk di kursi mereka.

* * *

"Jadi, jika ini dikalikan ini, lalu ditambah ini, dan hasilnya harus dibagi dua dan... kalian!" geram Takada saat melihat BMMN

"Hm?"

BMMN hanya memandang heran gurunya, sedangkan Takada hanya bisa _facepalm_, aiissh, BMMN, kalian tidak sadar apa yang telah kalian lakukan di hari pertama kalian sekolah?

Oke, biar saya _(author)_ jelaskan,

Saat ini, kedua kaki Matt berada diatas meja, sedangkan Matt sedang memainkan PSPnya sambil merokok

Lalu, di depan Matt adalah Mello, sama seperti Matt, kedua kaki Mello juga berada diatas meja, sedangkan Mello sendiri tengah asik memakan cokelatnya

Sedangkan disamping barisan Matt-Mello, ada Beyond dan Near

Di samping meja Matt, Beyond tengah jongkok dikursi sambil memakan setoples selai strawberry dengan tangannya,

Sedangkan didepan Beyond ada Near, Near sedang menyusun dadu-dadu mainannya menjadi sebuah menara tinggi- karena Near pendek sedangkan yang ia buat sangat tinggi, jadi Near harus menyusun buku-bukunya, lalu berdiri ditumpukan buku-buku tersebut.

"Kalian ini..." geram Takada,

BRAAAAK!

Takada langsung mengambil rotan yang ada dibawah mejanya lalu memukul mejanya dengan rotan itu, membuat BMMN terkejut- Beyond hampir menelan tangannya sendiri, Matt hampir menelan rokoknya, Mello tersedak potongan cokelat, dan menara dadu yang sudah dikerjakan Near sekarang hancur berantakan.

Lalu, dalam sekejap, seisi kelas langsung diselimuti _dark aura_ dari BMMN- membuat Takada yang tadinya emosi langsung menciut

_"Sensei..."_ geram BMMN,

Takada langsung berkeringat dingin dan meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah

"Kau telah membuatku hampir menelan tanganku sendiri..." kata Beyond kesal

"Kau telah hampir membuatku menelan rokokku..." kata Matt

"Kau telah membuatku tersedak cokelatku sendiri..." kata Mello

"Dan kau telah menghancurkan menara dadu yang sudah susah payah kususun..." kata Near

Seluruh kelas langsung merinding saat Beyond mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, Matt dan Mello sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan Near sudah siap dengan semua mainannya(?)

"KAU HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMAN KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT KAMI KESAL, _BAKA-SENSEI_!"

Dan detik selanjutnya terdengar kegaduhan di kelas 10-A yang bisa terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

* * *

Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga, jadi para muridk kelas 10-A harus ganti baju...

Di ruang ganti cowok,

"Err, kau kenapa Matt?" kata Mello sambil membuka seragamnya

Sedangkan Matt hanya cengo dengan wajah memerah saat melihat tubuh Mello yang mulai berotot dan beberapa bekas luka dan bekas jahitan ditubuh Mello- mengingat profesi Mello yang seorang bos Mafia, pasti sudah jelas ia memiliki banyak bekas luka

"Err, Matt? Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa kan?!" kata Mello sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Matt

Sedangkan Matt malah mulai mimisan

_'Tuhan, padahal aku sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh indah Mello, tetapi kenapa ia masih tetap mempesona dan membuatku seperti ini...'_ batin Matt_ 'Kalau bukan berada di ruang ganti sekolah, pasti aku sudah "melahap" Mello sekarang...'_ batin Matt mesum

Saat Mello yang agak panik dengan Matt yang masih tetap terbengong, Beyond dan Near sudah mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju olahraga

_'Dasar Matt mesum...'_ batin Beyond dan Near yang sudah tahu isi pikiran Matt saat melihat Mello tanpa busana.

* * *

Saat pelajaran olahraga,

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena ini adalah pertama kali pertemuan kita, biarkan _sensei_ memperkenalkan diri!" kata Yuri semangat "Namaku adalah Yuri, guru olahraga kalian! Baiklah, untuk pelajaran pertama, kalian akan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak 2 kali, yang tercepat dia yang menang!"

Para murid kelas 10-A hanya bisa menganga dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar saat melihat lapangan sekolah mereka

_'GILAAA! LAPANGAN SEKOLAH KAN LUAS BANGET, LU MAU NYIKSA KITA YA, SENSEI?!'_ batin para murid syok

"Nah, untuk menambah semangat kalian, sensei akan memberikan hadiah kepada orang tercepat!" kata Yuri yang membuat para muridnya tertarik, "Yaitu 2 batang cokelat!" kata Yuri sambil mengeluarkan 2 batang cokelat yang besar

Mello menatap cokelat itu dengan mata berbinar sekaligus lapar

_'Baiklah! Aku harus menjadi yang tercepat demi 2 cokelat itu!'_ batin Mello berapi-api

Tanpa sadar Mello menyeringai setan dan mengeluarkan_ dark aura_nya, membuat para siswa yang berada didekatnya segera menjauh.

"Baiklah, mulai!"

* * *

"_Yes_! Aku yang tercepat!" kata Mello girang saat mendapat 2 batang cokelat

"Cih, hanya yang menjadi yang tercepat doang..." kata Near sambil memainkan rubiknya

"Cih, bilang saja kau iri padaku, Near... karena aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" kata Mello sarkastis

"Hn, hanya lari saja..." kata Near

"Kau hanya iri, Near... kau iri..." kata Mello bangga karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mengalahkan rivalnya itu, "Lagipula, pada akhirnya aku bisa menjadi no. 1!"

"Ahem, Mello, kau jangan senang dulu... A masih lebih hebat darimu, ingat? Jangan hanya karena dia tidak di sini, dan kau telah mengalahkan kami bertiga, kau bisa menjadikan dirimu no. 1!" kata Beyond

"Yeah, lagipula waktumu tadi hanya 1 menit 32 detik, Mells" kata Near, "Waktu lari A itu 1 menit 5 detik, Mello... kau masih jauh dibawah A..."

"Tetapi setidaknya aku menang dari kalian semua!" kata Mello senang

"Huh, entah kenapa aku ingin Alone berada di sini..." guman Beyond sambil mengingat rivalnya itu.

* * *

Waktu istirahat, Matt dan Mello sedang mengelilingi sekolah, _well,_ sebenarnya Matt hanya mengikuti Mello saja, sedangkan Mello hanya ingin mencari preman-preman di sekolahnya itu- sekalian bertanya para preman itu tentang bos mereka

"Hey, kalian!"

Matt dan Mello menoleh kepada tiga orang murid laki-laki yang bertampang sangar

"Kalian murid baru, ya?!" tanya mereka

"Kalau benar, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Matt sambil tetap fokus dengan PSPnya

"Kalau mau lewat sini, harus bayar dulu!" kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang

"Kalian preman di sini?" kata Matt sambil mem_pause_ PSPnya, lalu mengantongi PSP kesayangannya itu

"Cih, tentu saja bodoh, cepat berikan uang kalian!" kata salah satunya lagi

"Wah, Mells, sepertinya kita tidak perlu mencari-cari lagi..." kata Matt menyeringai

"Tentu saja, Matty..." kata Mello menyeringai, "_Well_, waktunya bersenang-senang~"

Dan saat itu juga Matt dan Mello langsung _membantai_ tiga preman itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, Near sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi itu,

"Grr, sial..." kata Near kesal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Petanya terbawa angin, sekarang aku tersesat"

Eh, Near tersesat?! Ngga salah?! Waah, keajaiban! Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat Near tersesat! Benar-benar adengan yang langka sekali! XDD _#author ditimpuk pake robot gundam_

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu..." kata Near sambil duduk bersender disebuah pohon rindang

_"Grr, kenapa bolanya harus tersangkut dipohon, sih?! Menyebalkan, mana pohonnya tinggi pula!"_

Merasa mendengar sesuatu, Near pun mendongakkan kepalanya

_"Ah, awas!"_

BUAAAKKK

Sebuah bola jatuh dari pohon dan sukses menimpa wajah Near, poor him

_"GYAAA-!"_

BRRUUUKK

CUUUP~ XDD

_"Uggh..."_

Seseorang tengah menindih tubuh Near, lalu orang itu segera membuka matanya

"KYYYAAAAA! MESUUUM!"

PLAAAK

Owh, _poor_ Near, udah wajahnya kejatuhan bola, dirinya ditindih seorang pemuda yang sebayanya, plus Near mendapat tamparan dipipi karena saat cowok itu jatuh, bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan

_'Great, wajahku sudah terkena bola, aku sudah ketiban orang tidak dikenal, sekarang aku ditampar karena dia telah menciumku, mengambil ciuman pertamaku...'_ batin Near _sweatdrop_, _'Ehh?! Ciuman pertamaku?! HELL NO! KURANG AJAR SEKALI DIA TELAH MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!'_ batin Near geram

Near hanya memandang cowok yang seenak jidat merebut ciuman pertamanya (yang seharusnya milik Mello #plak), walaupun begitu, Near masih tetap memasang _pokerface_-nya

"Ugh,_ kuso_! Ciuman pertamaku... kamisama... ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh cowok albino..." guman pemuda itu sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya,

"Hey, kau!" kata Near sambil bangkit dan membersihkan seragamnya dari debu, "Kenapa kau berada di sini?! Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang marah, sudah membuat wajahku terkena hantaman bola, kau yang telah menindihku, dan sekarang kau yang marah?!" kata Near menggeram

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mendelik kesal pada Near, "Memangnya aku yang mau, hah?! Lagipula aku kan sudah memperingatimu, tetapi kau saja yang tidak dengar!" bentaknya

"Lagipula ini kan wilayah Daikoku, bukan Akumatoku!" kata Near kesal

"Apa peduliku?! Lagipula sekolah dan wilayah ini kan bukan milik nenek moyangmu!" kata pemuda itu kasar, "Lagipula kau kan sebaya denganku, kenapa kau bisa berada di SMU?!"

"Cih, kau ini..." geram Near, "Lagipula apa pedulimu, hah?! Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku!"

"Aahh, jadi kau... anak jenius yang pindah ke sini, rumormu sampai ke sekolahku, tuh..." kata si pemuda, "Lagian mana sudi aku meminta maaf padamu?! Jelas aku tidak salah, kau sendiri yang telat merespon peringatanku!"

"Kau!"

Hampir saja Near menimpuk pemuda asing berambut hitam itu dengan rubiknya, kalau bukan karena bel sekolah Akumatoku dan Daikoku berdering, sudah habis pemuda itu ditangan Near.

* * *

Sementara itu, L dan Light sedang jalan-jalan di tengah kota

_'Wah, lihat, ada orang ganteng banget di sana... tapi sayang, ternyata dia sedang membawa panda peliharaannya jalan-jalan... aneh...'_ batin orang-orang normal yang melihat L dan Light

_'Wah, ada lelaki tampan dengan panda... eh, panda?! Tapi kok mirip manusia.. ITU MANUSIA! KUKIRA PANDA!'_ batin para fujodanshi, _'Wah, wah, mereka berdua sampai bergandengan tangan begitu, jangan-jangan...'_

Begitulah pikiran orang-orang yang melihat L dan Light berduaan sambil berpegangan tangan

"Err, sepertinya banyak yang memerhatikan kita, deh..." bisik Light pada L

"Biarkan saja..." guman L sambil menggigit ibujarinya

"Tetapi..."

"Kau tidak suka berjalan bersama saya, Light-_kun_?" tanya L sambil menatap Light tajam

Light jadi gugup, "Bu- bukan itu maksudku..." katanya sambil menghela nafas, "Aku hanya risih... apalagi banyak wanita yang memandangmu tajam, Ryuuzaki..."

"Itu karena mereka iri melihat saya berjalan dengan Light-_kun_" kata L sambil memeluk lengan kanan Light, "Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa mengambil Light-_kun_ dari saya!"

Wajah Light langsung memerah, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajah dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan

Sedangkan L hanya melirik Light yang memerah sambil menyeringai senang,

_'Ya, Light-kun, saya tidak akan membiarkan Light-kun direbut orang lain, saya tidak akan membiarkan Light-kun pergi dari sisi saya. Light-kun, you're mine!'._

* * *

"Eh, Hideki-_kun_!" kata Light terkejut saat melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ merah berhenti dihadapan Light dan L, lalu saat kaca mobil itu perlahan turun, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan memakai kacamata yang saaaanngggaaaattt tampan~ #author lebay #plak

"Hai, Light-_kun_!" sapa Hideki

"Hai juga" kata Light tersenyum

"Siapa kau?!" tanya L tajam sambil mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Light,

"Ah, Ryuuzaki, ini-"

"Hideki Ryuga, salam kenal" kata Hideki tersenyum

L langsung mendeathglare Hideki dengan tidak berkeprikemanusiaan(?)

"Aahh, Light-_kun_... bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua?" tawar Hideki

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang ja-"

"Tidak bisa! Saya dan Light-_kun_ sedang berkencan, tolong jangan ganggu kami... Ryuga-_san_!" kata L sinis

"Jadi, ini suamimu, ya?!" kata Hideki tanpa memperdulikan _deathglare_ dari L

"Yeah, perkenalkan, ini Ryuu-"

"L" kata L, "L Lawliet, detektif..."

L menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hideki yang terkejut,

"Salam kenal... Ryuga-_san_".

* * *

Pelajaran jam ke-3, adalah Sejarah, tetapi Beyond memilih untuk membolos pelajaran membosankan itu dan memilih menghabiskan waktu di UKS.

Di UKS,

_'Eh, tidak ada Mikami... bukannya dia dokter UKS?'_ batin Beyond, _'Ah, biarlah... lagipula kalau tidak ada sikacamata itu aku bebas berada di sini...'_

Beyond pun membuka salah satu tirai UKS yang tertutup, dan mendapati ada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sana

Seorang pemuda (sepertinya) berambut putih panjang dan tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya, aaah, seperti _Sleeping Beauty_ dan _Snow White_, eh? Sayangnya yang ini laki-laki, bukan tuan putri XDD

_'Cantiknya...'_ batin Beyond sambil duduk disamping tempat tidur pemuda cantik itu

Tangan kiri Beyond perlahan menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut si pemuda, lalu menyentuh pipi si pemuda dengan punggung telapak tangan Beyond

_'Wajahnya lembut...'_ batin Beyond sambil mengelus wajah si pemuda dengna hati-hati seakan yang ia sentuh adalah boneka porselen.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Beyond bergerak sendiri, ia segera bangkit dan menindih pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, agar pemuda itu tidak bangun dari tidurnya

Kedua tangan Beyond mulai menjelajahi setiap lekuk bentuk wajah si pemuda, dari rambut, kening, mata, pipi, hidung, dan mulut tidak luput dari sentuhan Beyond

_'Mata... hidung... mulut... semuanya sempurna... tidak seperti orang-orang yang pernah kutemui- oke, pengecualian untuk kaa-san'_ batin Beyond menyeringai,_ 'Seperti malaikat... mungkin... mungkin dia akan bisa lebih indah kalau dilumuri warna merah...'_

Beyond menyeringai senang,

_'Ya, mungkin ia bisa menjadi karyaku yang paling indah...'_ batin Beyond

WOY! Beyond, jangan-jangan lu berniat memutilasi pemuda cantik yang tengah kau duduki itu?! NOOO! Kumohon Beyond, jangan lakukan itu pada _uke_mu QAQ #author nangis #plak

_'Bibirnya seperti buah cherry... aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya... apakah manis?'_ batin Beyond sambil menyentuh bibir pemuda itu _'Aku juga penasaran bagaimana mulut ini menjerit, mengalunkan suara-suara teriakan yang kusuka saat aku menikam jantungnya...'_

Ckckck, Beyond... sepertinya sisi_ psycho_-mu belum menghilang rupanya... =="

Perlahan, Beyond memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan si pemuda itu, lalu, dengan lembut Beyond mengecup bibir mungil itu perlahan

"Ngghh..."

Pemuda itu mengerang perlahan, dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menindihnya

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris biru _sapphire_ yang sangat indah

Beyond pun segera menjauh, melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan pemuda itu

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, sampai...

"KYAAAAA! PANDAAAA!"

PLAAAKK

BRUUUGGHH

_"Ittai..."_ ringis Beyond sambil menyentuh bokongnya yang mencium lantai "Grr, kau ini...!" geramnya

TAP TAP TAP

BRRRAAAAKKK

"Apa yang terjadi?! Ada apa?!"

Mikami membuka pintu UKS dengan keras dan melihat pasiennya tengah terkejut bercampur ketakutan serta seorang pemuda yang duduk dilantai

_"S- sen- sensei..."_ kata pemuda itu terbata-bata "A- ada- ada panda kabur dari kebun binatang..."

Semua_ sweatdrop_.

_'Oi, oi... perasaan aku sudah merubah penampilanku agar tidak mirip tou-san... tetapi kenapa...?'_ batin Beyond _sweatdrop_

"Err, Yukkihana Shiroi-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" kata Mikami sambil duduk disamping si pemuda yang bernama Yukkihana itu

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa... hanya terkejut..." kata Shiroi tersenyum "Lagipula, dia siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah Beyond yang bangkit

"Beyond Yagami, kelas 10-A, murid baru... sekelas dengamu" kata Mikami

"Oi, Mikami..." kata Beyond, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Shiroi

"Ini, Yukkihana Shiroi, murid kelas 10-A..." kata Mikami, "Dan bisakah kau memanggilku _sensei_? Tidak sopan sekali..."

Beyond menyeringai, "Heh, aku tidak peduli... toh, lagipula seharusnya aku yang kesal padamu, seenaknya mendekati _kaa-san,_ sudah tahu _kaa-san_ sudah berkeluarga..."

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, anak kecil..." kata Mikami sinis, "Sebenarnya pendidikan apa sih yang Ryuuzaki brengsek itu ajarkan padamu?!"

"Kau ini... benar-benar menyebalkan sekali!" geram Beyond

"Kau juga sama, panda duplikat" kata Mikami sarkastis

Mikami dan Beyond saling adu deathglare, yang mengakibatkan ada beberapa kilatan listrik dari mata mereka berdua

Sedangkan Shiroi hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat pertarungan _deathglare_ itu.

* * *

"Ohh, jadi kau ada di sini dan tidak mengiktui pelajaran karena jantungmu lemah" kata Beyond sambil memakan selai strawberry dengan tangan kanannya

"Yeah, begitulah..." kata Shiroi tersenyum kecut, "Padahal... aku ingin sekali berolahraga seperti yang lainnya..."

"Tapi apa boleh buat, Yukkihana-_san_" kata Mikami yang membawa nampan berisi 3 cangkir teh hijau, "Tidak ada jantung yang cocok untukmu, bukan?"

"Ya..." lirih Yukkihana

"Kau mau?" kata Mikami sambil menawarkan segelas teh pada Beyond

"Tidak, terima kasih" kata Beyond, "Aku benci teh hijau, rasanya pahit"

"Kau ini..." kata Mikami sambil memberikan segelas teh hijau pada Yukkihana, duduk disamping Beyond, lalu meminum tehnya, "Benar-benar mirip Ryuuzaki, dia juga benci yang pahit-pahit, lebih suka makanan manis... hanya mengherankan kau dan dia tidak sama-sama gemuk atau terkena diabetes"

"Hehehe... itu karena aku dan _tou-san_ memakai otak kami!" kata Beyond bangga

"Itu terdengar kau baru menyindir seseorang, Beyond..." kata Mikami _sweatdrop,_

Beyond hanya menyeringai

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yukkihana-_san_" kata Beyond, "Golongan darahmu apa?"

"AB minus" kata Shiroi

Beyond terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Di tempat Mello dan Matt, setelah bertarung dengan 3 preman itu, mereka pun pergi ke sebuah bangunan kecil di lingkungan sekolah, menurut informasi sih, katanya itu tempat bos preman di Daikoku

"Fufufu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi bos preman di sekolah ini!" kata Mello menyeringai sambil memakan cokelatnya

Sedangkan Matt tetap fokus dengan PSPnya.

"Kau... murid baru yang telah memukuli salah satu anggotaku, ya?" kata pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dan beriris merah, dengan seragam sekolah yang sama sekali melanggar peraturan sekolah dan memakai anting berbentuk hati di telinga kanannya

"Yeah, dan aku kemari untuk mengalahkanmu dan merebut posisimu!" kata Mello

"Hhh, padahal sudah kuperingatkan kepada 3 idiot itu untuk tidak menganggu murid..." keluh si ketua preman, "Khukhukhu, tetapi, kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku, baiklah, akan kuladeni"

Pemuda itu pun meloncat turun dari tumpukan kursi sekolah bekas yang menjadi tahtanya itu

"Sebelum itu, kita perkenalkan diri dulu..." kata pemuda itu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, "Aku Ryuk Kurogane, kelas 12-B, ketua geng di Daikoku"

"Namaku Mello Yagami, anak ketiga, kelas 10-A" kata Mello, _'Aku tidak mungkin bukan menyebutkan kalau aku ini bos Mafia'_ batinnya

"Matt Yagami, anak kedua, kelas 10-A" kata Matt datar sambil tetap fokus pada PSPnya, "Dan aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam pertarungan kalian, karena Mello yang meminta begitu"

Matt pun duduk di sebuah kursi dekat beberapa anggota preman di sana

"Oke, peraturannya, yang menyerah duluan maka dia yang kalah, lalu, jika sudah tidak berdaya dan tidak sanggup bertarung lagi, dia juga kalah... yang menang adalah dia yang bisa berdiri sampai akhir" kata Ryuk

"Oke, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan ke sekolah lagi, ketua..." kata Mello menyeringai

"Khukhukhu, menarik..." kata Ryuk dengan tawa khasnya

Lalu, pertarungan 2 manusia ajaib itu pun dimulai #author ditimpuk pake apel.

* * *

Mello yang menyerang duluan, ia segera berlari dengan cepat dan segera meninju Ryuk

Sayangnya Ryuk berhasil menghindar dan memukul bagian tengkuk Mello, tetapi Mello segera berbalik dan menendang Ryuk

Pertarungan pun menjadi sengit, kedua belah pihak sama sekali tidak ada yang mengalah dan saling menyerang sekaligus menghindari serangan,

Secara refleks Mello mengambil pistol dari balik seragamnya, lalu segera menembaki Ryuk, maklum, saat di dunia Mafia, saat Mello terdesak dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, ia selalu mengambil pistolnya dan membunuh musuh-musuhnya

Tetapi Ryuk berhasil menghindar, walaupun ia tidak menyangka Mello si murid baru berani membawa pistol ke sekolah.

Ryuk menendang tangan Mello yang memegang pistol- membuat pistol itu terlepas dari tangan Mello, lalu menendang dada Mello yang membuat Mello terjatuh,

"Mello!" kata Matt sambil mem_pause_ PSPnya dan segera bangkit

"Jangan mendekat, bodoh! Atau kucincang kau saat di rumah!" bentak Mello pada Matt

Matt hanya menggeram kesal lalu duduk kembali sambil menyumpahi Ryuk dengan suara pelan.

"RRRYYYYUUUUUKKKKK!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BUAAAKK

BUUUGGHHH

_"Ittai..."_ ringis Ryuk sambil memegangi bokongnya yang mencium lantai, "_NEE-SAN_, APA-APAAN KAU INI, HAH?!" bentaknya

Sedangkan gadis berambut violet susu panjang dan beriris merah hanya mendelik kesal pada Ryuk dan mengambil pistol Mello

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan membawa senjata ke sekolah, dan berhentilah mem_bully_ murid di sekolah ini, dasar bodoh!" bentak gadis itu

Ryuk pun bangkit, "Pertama, itu bukan pistolku, itu milik Mello! Dan kedua, aku sedang tidak membully seseorang, nee-san! Tetapi kami berdua sedang bertarung untuk memperebutkan posisi ketua!" bentak Ryuk

"Ini milikmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjukkan pistol yang ia pegang

Mello mengangguk, lalu gadis itu segera melemparnya ke Mello dan dengan segera Mello menangkapnya

"Tetapi, Ryuk, pertama, kita berdua sudah kelas 12, dan tahun depan kita akan keluar dari sekolah ini, bodoh! Sudah bukan waktunya memikirkan posisi ketua, lagipula si pirang itu bisa menjadi penerusmu, bukan?!" bentak gadis itu, "Sekarang yang harus kau pikirkan adalah belajar, _baka_!"

"Belajar, belajar, belajar terus! Padahal kakak kan juga ketua geng preman perempuan di sekolah ini! Argh, kenapa harus ada ujian masuk universitas sih?!" geram Ryuk kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau meminta maaf padanya!" kata kakaknya Ryuk sambil menunjuk Mello

"Tapi..."

"SEKARANG ATAU AKU BUANG SEMUA PERSEDIAAN APEL MILIKMU, RYUK KUROGANE!" bentak kakak Ryuk

"Iya, iya!" kata Ryuk cemberut,

Ryuk menghela nafas,

"Mello, aku minta maaf" kata Ryuk malas

"YANG TULUS, BRENGSEK!"

"IYA, IYA, MEDUSA!" bentak Ryuk, "Mello, aku minta maaf" kata Ryuk sambil membungkukkan badan

"O... oke... "kata Mello cengo melihat Ryuk si ketua berandalan ternyata tidak bisa berkutik

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?" tanya Matt

"Aku?" kata kakak Ryuk, "Namaku Rem Kurogane, kakak kembar Ryuk, kelas 12-B, mantan ketua berandalan cewek"

"Ooohh"

"Dan, Ryuk! Kau dicariin pacarmu di kelas tuh, si Sidoh!" kata Rem, "Kalau kau tidak datang, bisa-bisa kau tidak dapat_ jatah_"

"UUAAPPPAA?! KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG SIH, NEE-SAN!" kata Ryuk panik, "Sial, bisa bahaya kalau aku tidak dapat _jatah_ dari Sidoh-_koi_!"

Lalu, Ryuk pun ngibrit keluar dari markasnya.

* * *

Di tempat Hideki, L, dan Light,

Di sebuah _cafe_ (ingat _cafe_ yang pernah dikunjungi L dan Light di anime? Itulah cafenya XDD)

"Sudah lama kita tidak kesini ya, Ryuuzaki?" kata Light saat mereka bertiga menapakkan kakinya ke lantai cafe

"10 hari itu tidak lama, Light-_kun_" kata L

"Kau... sepertinya tidak kangen dengan tempat ini" kata Light

"Sedikit... lagipula, aku tidak akan lupa tempat dimana aku melamarmu, bukan?" kata L

Light _blushing_, "Ya, ya, terserah..."

"Jadi, kau melamarnya di sini, L..." kata Hideki "Kupikir kau melamar Light-_kun_ ditempat lain..."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarnya di restoran bintang 5... sayangnya, _cafe_ ini adalah tempat pertama kalinya aku pergi bersama Light-_kun_, dan tempat ini juga tempat pertama kencan kita" kata L, "Benar kan, Light-_kun_?"

"Yeah, begitulah..." kata Light sambil memerhatikan seluruh penjuru _cafe,_ "Tidak ada yang berubah...".

"Wah, wah... kita kedatangan tamu spesial!" kata seorang pelayan wanita saat melihat Light dan L

"Ah, Mayu-_chan,_ hai" sapa Light

"Mai-_chan_! Miyuki-_chan_! Lihat siapa yang datang!" seru Mayu, lalu terlihat kedua pelayan wanita langsung berlari kearah Light dan L

"Waaah, kalian datang juga! Sudah seminggu, lho!" kata Mai

"Begitulah..." kata Light

"Jangan-jangan kalian jarang ke sini karena repot mengurus anak, ya?!" kata Miyuki terkikik

"Ba- bagaimana kau bisa...? Ahh, aku tahu... pasti dari Sayu dan Misa" kata Light

Sedangkan trio M ini hanya ber_highfive_ ria

"Tapi, pemuda ini siapa...?" tanya Mai sambil menunjuk Hideki yang menyamar

"Selingkuhanmu ya, Light... kau manis sih, jadi banyak yang naksir deh" kata Miyuki terkikik

Light blushing, "Bu- bukan! Dia hanya temanku, kok!" bantahnya

"Ya, aku hanya teman Light-_kun_..." kata Hideki tersenyum, "Namaku, Hideki, dan akulah yang akan merebut Light-_kun_ dari Ryuuzaki" tambah Hideki sambil merangkul pundak Light dan menyenderkan kepala Light didadanya

L yang kesal (plus cemburu) langsung melepas tangan Hideki dari pundak Light dengan kasar, dan langsung mendekap Light

"Heh, kau pikir kau bisa merebut suamiku, eh? Tidak akan bisa, Hideki... tidak akan bisa... untuk selamanya..." kata L menyeringai, _"Because, he is mine!"_

"Yeah, dan nantinya dia yang akan jadi milikku!" kata Hideki sinis

L dan Hideki hanya saling adu deathglare tanpa memperdulikan Light yang hampir pingsan dengan wajah memerah

Sedangkan trio M si pelayan cafe hanya cekikikan ngga jelas sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang berating M. Dasar mesum...

* * *

"Bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana L melamarmu, Light-_kun_?" kata Hideki penasaran

"Ceh, bilang saja kau iri..." kata L menyeringai

"Lagipula, kenapa aku harus iri padamu? Pada orang aneh sepertimu..." kata Hideki sambil memerhatikan cara duduk L yang, err... unik itu

"Walaupun aku aneh, setidaknya aku lebih pintar dan lebih kaya darimu!" kata L sombong

"Ryuuzaki, tolong jangan menyombongkan dirimu... ingat, diatas langit masih ada langit..." kata Light

"Iya, iya..." kata L malas

"Dasar..." kata Light menghela nafas,

"Hideki-_san_ ingin tahu bagaimana Ryuuzaki-_kun_ melamar Light-_kun_?" tanya Mai yang membawa pesanan L, Light, dan Hideki

Hideki mengangguk,

"Baiklah" kata Mai sambil duduk di sebelah Hideki dan mengambil _handphone_nya, lalu diberikan pada Hideki, "Ada videonya, kau lihat sambil aku ceritakan, bagaimana?"

"Oke..." kata Hideki sambil melihat video di_handphone_ Mai.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Tanggal 25 Maret 2013, malam hari, pukul 8 _

_"Ayo masuk, Light-kun!" kata L bersemangat sambil memasuki cafe tempat pertama kali mereka kencan dulu_

_"Iya, iya... kau itu terlihat semangat sekali sih, Ryuuzaki" kata Light "Tidak seperti biasanya..."_

_Light dan L memasuki cafe itu, dan Light langsung merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana cafe itu_

_'Aneh, biasanya kan si trio M itu selalu menghampiriku dan membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan mereka tentang aku dan L... lagipula, biasanya kan pengunjung cafe yang sering ke sini selalu menyapaku...' batin Light, 'Lagipula, L terlihat bersemangat, senang, sekaligus gugup, kenapa ya?'_

_L menarik tangan Light ke meja yang biasa mereka tempati,_

_"L, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Light_

_L hanya menatap Light dengan bingung, "Maksudnya?"_

_"Maksudku, kau terlihat gembira, semangat, dan gugup hari ini... kau salah makan?" tanya Light_

_"Light-kun, memang salah ya kalau saya terlihat gembira... lagipula saya selalu menjaga makanan yang selalu saya makan, Light-kun" kata L agak cemberut_

_"Kau merencanakan sesuatu, ya?" kata Light menyipitkan mata_

_Tetapi L hanya menanggapi dengan siulan yang membuat Light tambah curiga._

_"Hai, Light-kun, Ryuuzaki-kun" sapa Mayu sambil membawa nampan makanan yang tertutupi itu (author ngga tahu disebutnya apa XDD) dan menaruhnya di meja L dan Light_

_"Kami berdua kan belum pesan makanan" kata Light bingung_

_"Ahh, Ryuuzaki sudah memesan duluan kok, sebelum kalian datang" kata Mayu tersenyum aneh, seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan, "Nah, selamat menikmati... dan good luck ya, Ryuuzaki-kun!" kata Mayu sambil menepuk pundak L dan pergi sambil bersenandung ria_

_Membuat Light tambah curiga,_

_"Nah, Light-kun... to- tolong dibuka..." kata L gugup_

_Light hanya menuruti perintah L, walaupun ia sangat curiga dengan sikap L hari ini, Light bahkan berfikir kalau saat ia membuka penutup makannya, nanti ada badut yang keluar... kalau itu terjadi, Light bersumpah akan menyembunyikan persediaan makanan manis L._

_"L..." kata Light terkejut saat membuka penutup makanannya, ternyata ada sebuah kue tart cokelat dengan tulisan dari cream vanilla yang bertuliskan: 'Will you marry me, Light Yagami?'  
_

_Wajah Light langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus, _

_Dan tiba-tiba saja seisi pengunjung cafe mengambil handphone mereka dan menyetel lagu 'Love of My Life' yang membuat Light tambah blushing_

_"Nah, Light Yagami... maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata L gugup sambil mengeluarkan kotak cincin berwarna merah dan membukanya, terlihat dua cincin perak dengan huruf L dengan font Old English (keberuntungan huruf depan Light adalah L XDD)_

_"L..." kata Light terpana, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ini... ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya, ini adalah momen paling indah selain waktu-waktu bersama L_

_"Light... bagaimana?" kata L dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Light_

_"Tentu" kata Light mantap, "Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh... kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan, Ryuuzaki?"_

_L tersenyum senang dan memakaikan salah satu cincin itu ke jari manis Light._

_Terdengar sorakan dan siulan dari seluruh pengunjung cafe serta para staff cafe  
_

_"L... kau sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?" kata Light_

_L hanya mengangguk pelan, "Ten- tentu saja... ini juga dibantu Sayu-chan, Misa-chan, serta mantan agen FBI Naomi Misora yang sudah bertunganan dengan agen FBI Raye Penber..."_

_"L..."_

_Lalu L dan Light pun berciuman yang membuat beberapa Fujodanshi si cafe langsung pingsan karena kekurangan darah (akibat nosebleed tentunya- oke, lupakan kalimat itu)._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

* * *

Entah kenapa Hideki ingin sekali membanting_ handphone_ itu saat adegan L dan Light ciuman, ooohh, ia benci sekali pemandangan itu

"Nah, sudah tahu kan..." kata Mayu sambil merebut handphonenya, "_Well_, sebaiknya aku pergi, aku banyak kerjaan, _bye minna~"_

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya L menyeringai sambil memasukkan 20 kubus gula ke dalam tehnya, lalu mengaduknya

"Ryuuzaki, bisakah kau mengurangi pemakaian gula? Ini bukan seperti di rumah, tahu!" omel Light

"Tetapi ini penting untuk asupan otakku, Light-_kun_" kata L sambil menyeruput teh super manisnya itu, "Aku kan detektif"

"Yeah, memang kalori dimakanan manis bisa untuk asupan otak kita... tetapi, hey, aku saja yang pintarnya selevel denganmu tidak pernah memakan makanan manis sebanyak dirimu!" kata Light, "Lagipula, aku melihatmu memakan makanan manis saja sudah membuatku mual, apalagi aku memakan makanan manismu itu..."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, Light-_kun_..." kata L sambil memakan kue cokelatnya

"Lagipula Ryuuzaki, aku penasaran sejak kapan kau mulai suka makanan manis..." kata Light

"Um..." L terlihat berpikir, "Mungkin sejak pertama kali saya berada Wammy House.. err, saat umur saya 6 tahun, mungkin"

Light_ jawsdrop_

"L, kau itu bukan manusia, ya?!" kata Hideki _sweatdrop_

"Saya ini manusia, Ryuga-_san_" kata L kesal

"Ya, kau adalah manusia, Ryuuzaki..." kata Light, "Tetapi manusia mutan yang DNA-nya dicampur dengan DNA panda dan burung hantu- mengingat kau jarang sekali tidur, kecuali saat ku bentak"

"Light_-kun_..."

L memiring kepala lalu memasang wajah paling_ cute_ yang ia punya, aahh, _it's L's uke face time_! XDD

"Kau tega sekali berbicara seperti itu..." kata L lirih, yang sukses membuat Light hampir nosebleed- beruntung Light sudah memencet hidungnya, "Apakah kau membenciku..." kata L dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Aaaahh, L... tolong hentikan itu, kau membuatku ingin 'memakanmu' sekarang juga! XDD #peluk L #ditabok Light

"L... tolong hentikan itu... _kamisama_, kau itu ingin membuat aku mati kehabisan darah, ya?" kata Light yang sibuk menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu

Sedangkan L hanya menyeringai senang dan membentuk jarinya seperti huruf 'v'

_'Fufufu, aku menang...'._

* * *

"Light-_kun_, main tenis yuk!" kata Hideki, "Aku dengar dari Misa kau jago main tenis"

"Eh?" kata Light sedikit terkejut, "Um, baiklah... tapi, ku pikir kau memiliki jadwal padat"

"Tidak, hari ini dan besok jadwalku kosong," kata Hideki "Tapi, supaya lebih seru, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Oke" kata Light

Oh, sepertinya L mulai dilupakan, _poor him_.

"Oke, jika aku menang, bagaimana kalau kita kencan ke Space Land?" kata Hideki tersenyum

"Eeehhh?!" pekik Light terkejut dengan wajah memerah

Twitch

_'Pria ini... sepertinya ia ingin sekali kutendang'_ batin L emosi

"Kalau aku menang?" kata Light

"Kalau kau menang, akan kubelikan apa yang kau minta" kata Hideki

"Baiklah!" kata Light semangat

"Tunggu dulu" kata L

"Kenapa, Ryuuzaki?" kata Light

"Sepertinya kedua pilihan itu terlalu menguntungkan untuk Hideki-_san_... bagaimana kalau yang bermain tenis adalah saya dan Hideki-_san_?" kata L sambil men_deathglare_ Hideki

"Baiklah..." kata Hideki menyeringai, "Taruhannya?"

"Kalau kau menang, kau boleh kencan dengan Light-_kun_ seharian penuh" kata L setengah hati, "Tetapi kalau saya menang, berhenti menggoda Light-_kun_!"

"Oke, siapa takut?!" kata Hideki

Lalu muncul aura persaingan antara L dan Hideki, membuat Light harus memojok karena merinding ketakutan.

* * *

Pulang sekolah,

Hari ini Mello, Matt, Beyond, Near, Rem, Ryuk, dan Sidoh pulang bareng, karena searah

"Aaah, Nishigami-_san_!" panggil Rem kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang

"Ah, Rem-_chan_, _konnichiwa_" sapa pemuda itu

Rem _blushing_, "Aahh, um..." Rem pun menjadi gugup

Mello jawsdrop, ngga nyangka ternyata Rem bisa bersikap seperti 'gadis normal'

"Huh, sudah kubilang kan, jangan memanggil kakakku dengan embel-embel_ 'chan'_, Shin Nishigakami!" geram Ryuk

Shin hanya mendelik pada Ryuk, "Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil!"

"Kaau!" geram Ryuk hendak menghajar Shin, tetapi Rem keburu mendorong Ryuk sampai Ryuk menabrak tembok(?)

"Ahh, Shin-_kun_, jangan pedulikan adikku yang bodoh itu..." kata Rem malu-malu

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok, Rem-_chan_" kata Shin tersenyum

"Nii-san!" panggil seseorang

"Ah, Shou!" kata Shin

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun menghampiri BMMN dkk,

"Kau!" kata Near terkejut

"Kau?!" kata Shou terkejut, "Kau kan orang yang menciumku di bawah pohon tadi!"

"Near? Kau menciumnya?" kata Beyond terkejut

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, B! Salahnya sendiri jatuh menindihku, lalu tidak sengaja bibir kami bersentuhan!" bantah Near

"Hey, aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu, kau saja yang tidak mau beranjak! Lagipula aku jatuh karena aku kepeleset, tahu!" kata Shou kesal

Near dan Shou pun adu deathglare

"_Nii-san_, ayo kita pulang!" kata Shou sambil menarik seragam Shin

"Kita bareng mereka, ya! Kan satu arah" kata Shin

"_What?!_ Bareng sama si albino juga?!" kata Shou

Shin mengangguk

"_Nii-san_, aku ngga mau bareng sama si albino!" kata Shou kesal

"Kalau begitu kau duluan saja" kata Shin

"Tapi, kak... aku ingin pulang bareng kakak!" rengek Shou

"Tetapi kita bareng mereka, mengerti?!" kata Shin tersenyum misterius, dengan aura misterius yang keluar dari tubuhnya

"Tapi... err, oke deh" kata Shou gemetar saat merasakan aura membunuh dari kakaknya yang menusuk.

"Ah, _tou-san_!" kata Sidoh sambil menghampiri Mikami yang sedang berbicara dengan Shiroi

"Sidoh, kau pulang bareng mereka?" tanya Mikami saat melihat teman-teman anak angkatnya itu

"Yeah" kata Sidoh tersenyum

"Ah, beruntung, Shiroi-_san_ tidak dijemput orang tuanya, dan rumah kalian kan searah, jadi, Shiroi-san mau bareng mereka?" tanya Mikami

"Ba- baiklah..." kata Shiroi sambil menatap Beyond yang menyeringai dengan takut-takut

"Nah, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya..." kata Mikami saat gerombolan remaja itu pergi.

* * *

Di tempat L, Hideki, dan Light, di tempat latihan tenis tempat Hideki latihan.

Sebenarnya, di tengah perjalanan ke tempat itu, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Matsuda, Misa, dan Sayu yang baru memborong komik-komik yaoi, tetapi setelah bertemu dengan LLightHideki, si trio fujodanshi itu segera mengekori LLightHideki.

"Pertandingannya 10 set, yang berhasil menang 6 set maka dialah sang juara!" kata Misa yang menjadi wasit dadakan(?)

L dan Hideki pun sudah siap sedia,

"Aku tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, L..." kata Hideki

"Huh, benarkah?! Asal kau tahu saja, aku pernah menjadi juara junior tenis se-Inggris" kata L menyeringai

Pertandingan pun dimulai dengan L yang men-servis duluan.

* * *

"Sidoh, kau anaknya Mikami, ya?!" tanya Matt

"Yeah, aku anak angkatnya, orangtuaku meninggal 3 tahun lalu" kata Sidoh

"Ah, maaf jika aku menyinggungmu" kata Matt

"Tak apa kok, lagipula aku sudah melupakan kesedihanku saat itu" kata Sidoh

"Yeah, karena kau ada aku, Sidoh-_koi_!" kata Ryuk sambil merangkul pundak Sidoh,

Sidoh_ blushing_, dan langsung menepis tangan Ryuk

"Ja- jangan bertindak bodoh, Ryuk!" kata Sidoh

"Ahh, kau malu-malu kucing, Sidoh-_koi~_" kata Ryuk cekikikan

Sidoh langsung menginjak kaki Ryuk dengan amat keras yang membuat si pemilik kaki mengerang kesakitan.

"Sidoh, kau suka cokelat?" tanya Mello

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah memakannya" kata Sidoh

"Oi, Ryuk, waktu valentine memangnya kau berikan apa pacarmu itu?" tanya Shin _sweatdrop_

"Apel" kata Ryuk polos sambil menggigit apelnya

_'Dasar maniak apel'_ batin Shin

"Mau coba?" tawar Mello sambil memberikan sebatang cokelat miliknya

"Boleh nih?" kata Sidoh

Mello mengangguk

Sidoh pun membuka bungkusan silver cokelat itu, dan memakan cokelat itu

"Enak..." kata Sidoh

"Syukurlah kau suka" kata Mello

"Ryuk-kun, mulai sekarang kau harus belikan aku cokelat setiap valentine dan ulang tahunku!" kata Sidoh

"Tetapi..."

"Ayolah..." rengek Sidoh sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya

"Ba, baiklah..." kata Ryuk memencet hidungnya.

"Kalian berdua, bisakah kalian berhenti saling adu _deathglare_?" kata Shin saat melihat Shou dan Near saling adu _deathglare_ dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh mereka

"Awas kau albino, akan kuhajar kau besok!" geram Shou

"Cih, aku akan menendang wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu..." kata Near kesal

"Dasar albino mesum yang mencuri ciuman pertama seseorang!" ejek Shou

"Cih, memang menurutmu bukan hanya kau saja yang kehilangan ciuman pertamamu? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, brengsek!" kata Near kesal

"Ah, adikku sudah tidak suci lagi rupanya..." kata Beyond geleng-geleng kepala

"Diam saja kau, Beyond!" kata Near sinis,

Tetapi Beyond tidak menanggapi perkataan Near dan malah asik memandangi Shiroi sambil menyeringai aneh

Sedangkan Shiroi yang diperhatikan Beyond hanya bisa merinding ketakutan dam menjauh dari Beyond- walaupun Beyond selalu mendekati Shiroi.

* * *

Malam hari, di tempat Light dkk.

Skor pertandingan masih 0-0 karena dari pihak L dan Hideki sendiri tidak ada yang mau mengalah, daritadi L dan Hideki saling menyerang- tetapi selalu bisa ditahan terus

Gara-gara itu, Light, Misa, Sayu, dan Matsuda udah keburu tidur gegara bosan menunggu pertandingan antara L dan Hideki yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya

"L..." kata Light terbangun lalu menguap lebar, "Sudah hentikan, sudah malam nih... ayo pulang..." kata Light

"Tidak bisa, diantara saya dan Hideki masih belum ada pemenangnya!" kata L

"Tetapi ini sudah malam... dan aku ngantuk..." kata Light

L dan Hideki pun berhenti- karena _handphone_ Hideki berdering

"Ah, iya... iya pak... baik, saya akan ke sana, sampai jumpa"

Lalu Hideki menutup teleponnya

"L, kali ini kita seri, tetapi kapan-kapan aku akan mengalahkanmu!" kata Hideki, ia pun segera pergi karena ada pekerjaan dadakan

"Light-_kun_, bangunkan Sayu-_chan_, Misa-_chan,_ dan Matsuda-_san_, lalu kita pulang" kata L

"Iya".

* * *

Di rumah L dan Light,

_"Tadaima"_ kata duo L

_"Okaeri, kaa-san, tou-san"_ kata Mello sambil memeluk kedua orangtuanya, "Kalian darimana saja?"

"Jalan-jalan" kata Light

"Jalan-jalan apa kencan?" kata Beyond

Light _blushing_, "Ja- jalan-jalan kok!"

"Sudah pasti kencan" bisik Matt pada Beyond

Beyond hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah, ayo ke ruang makan, aku dan Near sudah memasak makan malam untuk hari ini!" kata Mello sambil menarik tangan Light dan L

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Light

"Tentu saja!" kata Mello, "Begini-begini aku jago masak, tahu!"

"Yeah, benar-benar calon istri idaman" kata Matt menyeringai

Mello langsung menimpuk Matt dengan sandal rumah yang ia pakai.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**An-chan: Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga... hiksu, bahagianya aku... T^T**

**Beyond: Cerita ini belum tamat, author dodol! =="**

**An-chan: iya, ane tau kok =3=  
Nah, waktunya baca review~**

**Light: untuk "Fujisaki Fuun", anda sepertinya senang sekali kalau saya jadi uke... =="  
arrggh, mana pendukungnya LightL sih?!**

**L: Light-kun, udah pasrah aja, kamu memang udah cocok jadi uke #ditendang Light**

**Beyond: saya seangkatan kok dengan MMN, kan umur saya 15 tahun, sama kayak di duo M =="**

**Matt: dan iya, saya dan Mello seumuran ._.**

**Light-Kira: enak aja lu! masih ganasan gw lah daripada L! buktinya, di anime gw bisa membunuh L! #bangga**

**L: tetapi bagaimanapun juga, saya masih lebih hebat dalam urusan ranjang, Kira-kun**

**Light-Kira: enak aja! gw lebih hebat, tau!**

**L: mau dibuktikan? #menyeringai mesum**

**Light-Kira: #ngumpet dibelakang author**

**Takada: Lalu, ingat ya Fuun-san, saya tidak akan jadi fujoshi sampai kapan pun!  
**

**Yuri: ya, ya... dan aku akan semakin gencar menularkan virus yaoi padamu, Taka-chan XDD  
Ah, lagipula, saya bukan OC, saya pernah muncul di komik dan anime Death Note, dibagian saat saya dan Light pergi ke Space Land terus ada pembajakan bis di sana **

**An-chan: saya cuma muncul waktu membacakan review doang kok, dan... eits, saya ngga jamin lho... soalnya, saya kan suka sama Beyond dan Near #colek pipi Beyond dan Near #ditendang Shou dan Shiroi**

**Mello: dan lu juga pengen ada foursome antara aku, Matt, Near, dan Beyond? Yang ada ane yang langsung ancur duluan dodol =="**

**Near: lagipula, kenapa aku dan BMM yang lain sangat protektif terhadap Light karena... kami tidak mau kaa-san tersayang kami ditipu oleh laki-laki bejat ga bertanggung jawab seperti Ryuga, Mikami, dan L! #serius**

**L: oi, kenapa saya juga dibawa-bawa? =="a**

**Beyond: kalau aku dan Mello, kami berdua sama-sama suka makanan manis, jadi wajar saja kalau kami selalu menyerbu makanan manis yang dihadapan kami**

**Matt: kalau aku dan Near, kita berdua sama-sama tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis**

**Light: Lalu yang kedua review dari "Anisa Phantomhive", err... saat membaca fict ini, lebih baik dianjurkan membaca di tempat sepi, supaya anda tidak dikira gila sama orang lain karena tertawa sendiri- woy, author! tambahin tuh warningnya!**

**An-chan: harus ditambahin gimana?**

**Light: tambahing 'fict ini dapat menyebabkan tertawa tidak terkendali, sakit perut, dan kegilaan' **

**An-chan: lu mau gw buat lu dirape lagi sama L? #smirk**

**Light: err, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi ==" (mind: cukup 2 kali ane dirape sama L)**

**L: terus yang ketiga dari "D2L", sebenarnya saya tidak suka ada saingan sih, tetapi kalau tidak ada saingannya, tidak akan seru, bukan?**

**Light: lagipula, kau ini baru sadar kalau aku begitu mempesona #pasang pose keren #narsis **

**L: dan terakhir dari "namikazenoah", kau sepertinya baru tahu kalau Light tsun-tsun itu cute... dan saya takkan membiarkan kau merebut Light-ku! tak akan kuserahkan kepadamu! #aura membunuh**

**An-chan: review-nya cuma segitu doang?**

**Light: #baca daftar review  
Yup, cuma segitu**

**An-chan: hiee, dikit banget wQAQw #nangis**

**L: cup, cup.. jangan nangis #tepuk pundak An-chan**

**An-chan: hiee, L-kun! QAQ #peluk L *ambil kesempatan  
#diiket #dilempar ke laut**

**Near: baiklah, sekian cerita untuk chapter ini #tutup buku(?)**

**An-chan: mungkin dichapter depan akan skip seminggu kemudian, atau dua minggu kemudian, karena ngga mungkin kan saya tulis 1 chapter 1 hari, sedangkan saya berencana mau buat satu tahun di ceritanya :v**

**Light: yang pasti kalau 1 chapter 1 hari, ga bakal tamat ini fict, kalau ngga tamat, maka aku ngga bisa bebas dari L =="**

**L: Light-kun.. tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu... kau membenci saya, ya? #pasang wajah uke  
#mata berkaca-kaca  
**

**Light: #pingsan**

**Beyond: tolong review ya, kalau tidak nanti author bakalan ngambek terus bakalan ngamuk dan membanting apa saja yang didekatnya #bisik-bisik**

**An-chan: #timpuk Beyond**

* * *

**Review, please? #puppy eyes**


End file.
